A Second Chance in a Gift
by 5751
Summary: Well the world was saved. Now just comes the fun of saving Aoife from an angry Archon and...school! Well how hard could that be right? Throw in a blood scented girl who may or may not be immortal and a mortal girl who's falling hard for Scatty things are bound to get interesting.
1. You're Sending Me Where!

**A/N So I had a couple of ideas running around for this story. My first was that my two OCs would be two of Scathach's students but then I had to manipulate the whole second gift thing in. Didn't work with that. Hey a least with high school anything's possible right? So without further ado I present to you, whomever you may be, "A Second Chance in a Gift". Enjoy!**

**PS I don't own anything in this chapter but a really random idea. **

* * *

"Grandma!" The blind woman struck out with her cane. Scatty danced away, a scowl forming on her face. "What's so special about this school?!"

"You mean besides the fact that it hosts the spot where Coatlicue's prison has been opened the most?" the old woman snapped. The red head stilled.

"Why can't Niten go too?" It almost sounded like she was whining.

"Because he looks like a man where as you look like a teenager." The Japanese man stayed silent at the comment. If there had been away for him to look younger… "Besides I have seen a time strand where both of you went. The outcome was…" The witch trailed off, suppressing a shudder. Scatty sighed.

"Fine," she grumbled, throwing up her hands. "When do I leave?" Zephaniah seemed to brighten a little at her granddaughter's surrender.

"You leave for school on August 28th dear."

"What?!"

"It's a boarding school." Niten had to crack a small smile at Scatty's shocked look. As it was on the other side of the room Sophie fell out of her chair laughing. "You're going too."

"Huh wait! I'm already enrolled in a school!" The blonde smacked her head on the table as she rose in surprise.

"I know. And I talked to Agnes about this. We both felt Scathach could use a little help in…adjusting to a modern high school." The red head groaned and sat down heavily. She, essentially the creator of all martial arts, needed help with high school. What a thought! The Witch of Endor gave a pleasant smile. "Don't worry dears you'll be fine. It's a co-ed school so the dress code isn't so strict."

_This just keeps getting better _Niten mused to himself as cries of protest came from the two younger women in the room. It would almost be hilarious if the reason they were being sent to the school wasn't so damn grim. Aoife would certainly be laughing about it.

"Go start packing dears. You'll find you new uniforms in your rooms. And Scathach?" The red headed warrior turned a wary gaze to her grandmother. "No weapons are allowed at the school." That did it. A chuckle escaped Niten as the girl nearly staggered with shock. He had to wonder when the last time she went without a weapon that wasn't her hands or feet was.

"Could we not just ask Marethyu to open a portal?" Niten asked once the two younger women had disappeared. The Witch of Endor sighed and sat down in a chair.

"We could. But we would not succeed in our mission with just you three fighting that Archon. Niten see if you can find other immortals who would help us. I'll be doing the same while Scatty and Sophie investigate this school."

"There's more to your reasoning for sending them to school isn't there?" Niten shook his head at the witch's silence. "I will do what you ask. Let us hope they find out these secrets soon." With that he left.

"Yes there is," Zephaniah muttered after the immortal had left. "Scatty's second gift will be found there too."


	2. All Aboard!

**A/N This is where the two books start to collide. See if you can recognize it. Anyway, I only own Zoe, Zosime, and Chad. Enjoy.**

* * *

Scatty shifted in her seat as the trail started moving. This was a crazy idea. She'd never be able to survive sitting through dull boring classes. If it weren't for the fact this school just might help them get to Coatlicue's prison then she would have run away as fast as her feet could carry her the moment her grandmother had mentioned the dreaded 's' word. At least she had Sophie for a little bit of comfort.

Scatty fidgeting again as the train pulled out of the station. She had a feeling this should be familiar somehow, or at the very least well known but what might cause that the Warrior Maid didn't know.

"Hi!" The red head jumped a little, somehow having missed the compartment door opening. "Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." The blackette jerked her head back to a bored looking brunette mouthing the words to whatever she was listening to.

"Sure go ahead," Sophie answered, gesturing to the empty seat. The blackette flashed a grateful smile and flopped down in the seat across from Scatty. Because she was staring out the window with an irked expression the red head missed the light blush that spread across the other girl's face. "I'm Sophie Newman. You're?"

"Zoe Cruz," the blackette answered, shaking the offered hand. She kicked her friend's shin as the brunette sat down. Sophie held in a small gasp as the girl turned a pair of irritated milky white eyes to the blackette. Zoe jerked her head at the other two, silently ordering that the brunette introduce herself.

"Zosime. And no I'm not blind," she growled, folding her arms. Scatty finally focused on the conversation at those words. Zosime had closed her eyes again but was still mouthing the words to her music. The red head narrowed her own eyes. Why did it feel like she should know the brunette?

"What?" the warrior asked, turning to her blonde friend. Sophie made a similar motion that Zoe had just moments before. "Oh right. I'm Serena Dezpar." The code name had been essential as 'Scathach' was just too damn uncommon and therefore too traceable. Especially since it was part of the Celtic mythology. "You don't have a last name?" The question was directed at the brunette.

Had Scatty been any other person besides well her she would have been terrified of the glare coming from those milky white eyes. As it was she was herself and had seen things intensely more terrifying than a grumpy brunette glaring at her. Zoe's own hazel eyes flashed warily between the two as Sophie frowned in concern. Finally Zosime smirked in approval, having accepted that a look alone would not terrify the red head.

"Ward of the state. Never knew the 'rents and good fucking riddance for that." The brunette closed her eyes again as Zoe let out a sigh of relief. Sophie wondered if her friend had just unintentionally made an enemy.

"So what's the school like?" the blonde asked, hoping to ease some of the thick tension in the compartment. Zoe jumped at the chance and began chatting about the place. Zosime continued to fake sleep while Scatty stared out the window.

But the thing that was making the red head tense was the mild scent of blood in the air. It had come in with the two girls but she couldn't figure out which one it belonged to. After all, the last time she had smelled this _exact same scent _a blood drinking vampire had jumped out of the shadows on the streets of Vegas.

"It all seems a bit Harry Potter-ish," Sophie laughed. Zoe laughed along with her while nodding.

"Do you know the school song?" she asked, casting a glance at the brunette at her side. Zosime's eyes shot open in alarm and anger.

"Sing it and I'll be waking you up the whole year by dumping cold water on you," she warned in a low growl. Zoe gulped and grinned nervously. Muttering under her breath about infernal words that should never have been created and put into a song Zosime stood and exited the compartment. "I'll be back." Scatty stiffened slightly as the blood scent left with the brunette.

_Is she a vampire? No she can't be. She's got so much control. _Most blood sucking vampires the red head had come across were driven by a primal instinct to attack and drain the blood from their victims. So there was no possible way Zosime could be a vampire.

"Why was Zosime limping?" Sophie asked, blue eyes tracing the brunette as she walked away. Zoe felt her ears starting to turn red as Scatty's green grass gaze focused sharply on her.

"I don't know," she answered, shaking her head. "I know she's got a gash on her leg about this deep-" She held up her thumb and pointer about half an inch apart. "-but I don't know how she got it."

"How is she walking without crutches?" Zoe sighed and shook her head again.

"She's just like that I guess. I've been her friend for nearly five years now and I still can't say I know her all that well." Scatty slumped a little with relief. A wound, a fresh wound, could cause that same faint scent. "So! Where are you guys from?"

"San Francisco," Sophie asked. Scatty nodded in agreement as Zoe's hazel eyes swung to her. The city was a big place so it shouldn't be too hard for that to be accepted. And after all, that had been the last place the two of them had lived. "You?"

"Same! Although I kinda live in one of the more run down areas." Scatty frowned as the girl rubbed her arm and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'I don't wanna do drugs'. The blackette managed to plaster on a fake but convincing smile as Zosime walked back in, this time sporting a red mark on her cheek. "Where'd you wander off too?"

"Dining cart. Ran into Nancy there. Decked her after she smacked me."

"Why'd she do that? And who's Nancy?" Sophie asked.

"Nancy Bobofit. Pretty much the school's biggest bitch and a bit of a kleptomaniac," Zoe answered after a few seconds of silence. Zosime had pressed her cheek against the glass next to her. "She's also convinced that Zosime stole her boyfriend last year when the idiot just finally opened his eyes and dumped her. Where'd you hit her?"

"Right here." Scatty gave a small nod of approval. The temple was always a good spot to hit if you just wanted someone out of your way. "Not hard enough to knock her out. Don't wanna spend some…quality time with Mr. Burgus." Zoe shuddered.

"Who?" Sophie asked again.

"The school head of discipline. He takes extreme pleasure in making Nancy and Zosime have detention together." The brunette mumbled under her breath in some other language that surprisingly, even Scatty didn't know. It sounded close to Greek though so that was a start.

"So why does Nancy think you stole her ex?"

"Because she's an idiot and hates me," Zosime yawned. Sophie raised an eyebrow and the brunette shrugged. "Don't ask me. I don't care enough to know. Oh shit hid me!" The girl all but dived under the seat.

"Hey Chad!" Zoe smiled as the compartment door slid open. A blonde boy about 5'11 stood in the door, with what Scatty supposed was cute blue eyes. His smile made her gag. "Are you looking for Zosime?"

"Yup! I'm hopelessly in love with her!" From underneath the seat came a faint moan that only Sophie and Scatty heard. The blonde girl had to stifle a laugh. "Do you know where she went?"

"Mmm I think she's going to get some food."

"Oh dear. Nancy's in there. Well see you around Zoe. And tell Zosime I'm still waiting on her to accept me!" He flashed a blinding smile of perfectly white, perfectly straight teeth then disappeared. A few minutes later the brunette crawled out from underneath the seat.

"Friend of yours?" Sophie laughed. Even Scatty could feel her lips tugging upward in an amused smile. Zosime grumbled something and sulked in her seat.

"An annoyance who's got less intelligence than a maggot," she growled. Zoe snorted and nearly fell over. "Oh shut up!" Scowling she pulled up the hood of her sweater, casting a deep shadow over her face. The other three girls only laughed harder.

"We should…probably…get changed," Zoe wheezed some time later. Nodding in agreement the other three girls stood and pulled down their trunks, Zosime still growling about brain dead boys who couldn't take a hint.

Zoe tried hard to keep the blush from rising when Scatty pulled off her shirt. The red head's muscles were clearly visible and rippled with even the slightest movement. It was the same as Zosime but for some reason Zoe was drawn to Scatty more. It could be that the warrior girl seemed friendlier than the brunette.

"And away we go," Zosime sighed as the train pulled to a stop.


	3. Welcome to School

**A/N Just so you know THIS SCHOOL DOES NOT ACTUALLY EXIST. It came from the twisted thing that is my imagination and I based it heavily off of Hogwarts. Why I have no idea I just did. Anyway, I don't own either book. Enjoy**

* * *

"I wonder what house they'll be put in," Zoe mused as she sat at her own house table. Across the way she could see Zosime's head resting on the table of her house. The blackette sighed. "I kinda hope Serena gets put in McLain." That was her own house. After answering a bunch of questions you were told what house you were in. Zoe doubted the questions really had anything to do with your house. The teachers were just trying to trick you into thinking that a test within the first _hour _of school was necessary.

Across the hall Zosime growled as one of the boys bumped into her 'by accident'. She could care less what house the two new girls were put in. _Well that's not true. Both are Awakened that's for damn sure. And Serena is so not who she says she is. _The brunette sighed and rubbed her temples. Briefly she wondered why she got stuck in Sarcron, the school's equivalent of Slytherin. McLain was Gryffindor, Roberts was Ravenclaw, and Vasquez was Hufflepuff. _Serena's going to be in McLain, that's for sure. She's got that whole warrior's aura thing going on. Sophie...any of the other three. Not mine. _It seemed all the school bullies got shoved into Sarcron and then there was her.

Finally the hall doors opened. The newest members of the school trooped in and went to the table that matched the color of their scarf (for the girls) or tie (for the boys). Other than that the uniform was a dull and again Harry Potter-ish mix of blacks and grays. If she knew the school had been around long before the books Zosime could have sworn they had gotten the idea from the magical world of Harry Potter.

Zoe hide her blush as Scatty slide into the seat next to her, stubbornly trying to make the skirt longer by tugging on its end. Sophie waved from where she took a seat at Roberts and turned to the head master who was standing up to speak. Zosime groaned and shoved her fingers in her ears, knowing the school song was about to ensue just to give her nightmares for the next week.

_At least I'll have some classes with both of them. Then I can isolate them and get to the bottom of their damn reasoning for being here. After all, two Awakened girls just don't decide to go to this shit hole of a school just for the hell of it. _The doors opened again and men in waiter outfits came in carrying covered trays of food. Some of the newer students mumbled at the sight but the older ones couldn't care less.

"So why exactly do we get separated into houses?" Scatty asked as she looked for any kind of food that didn't have meat. Zoe shrugged and passed her new friend the mashed potatoes.

"Honestly I think it's a load of bull what they feed us," she answered, taking a steak of the plate going around. "Supposedly the test determines our likes and dislikes and stuff like that. So they sort us into four general groups and mass them together to avoid fights when we're not in classes."

"Does it work?"

"I guess so. I mean, there's been a few fights but Zosime's always stopped them before punches could be thrown, so I wouldn't really count them. And also, none of us really like Mr. Burgus." Scatty cast a glance over at the irritated brunette as she ducked from flying carrots.

"Is Zosime trained in martial arts or something?" the red head asked, passing up the ham that went by her. The smell alone was making her eyes water slightly. The warrior girl didn't have to ask, one look at the brunette's lightly curled fists seemed to give even the most oblivious a clue, but making it seem like she didn't know a thing would help Scatty blend in per say.

"I'm not sure," Zoe answered with a frown. She too cast a glance over at her friend. "She could be. I've watched her get into a serious fight once. Poor guy didn't even know what hit him, she moved that fast." The blackette shook her head. "Do you do martial arts?" The red head felt her body stiffen slightly. Maybe saying one type wouldn't hurt.

"Tae kwon do. But my master never taught me according to belt rank." It felt weird, saying 'my master'. She was the master of pretty much all of the martial art styles but saying that could have some very…disturbing things sent at her.

"Huh. Maybe you can spar with Zosime at one point. I think she might actually like that 'cause there's like no one in the school who will even talk to her besides me and the teachers."

"I'll think about it." Maybe that was it. Maybe Scatty had trained the brunette just a little before all of these and thus knew her that way. Or maybe…no. An enemy of the Warrior Maiden didn't stay alive for long.

"Cool. We probably have some classes with her so you can ask her then. Are you a vegetarian?" Scatty gave a tight lipped smile and nodded. "Well luckily there's about a dozen other vegetarians in the school so they actually do have some vegetarian food too!" Zoe smiled, and marveled at the remarkable job she was doing in beating down her blush.

At the next table over Sophie was blending well with the other Roberts house students. The house was mainly consisted of people who were smarter than average. Although none of them knew as much as she did about various archeological projects that scattered the globe. Much to her surprise Chad was also in her house and started asking about Zosime. As she answered Sophie could have sworn she heard an irritated groan coming from somewhere behind her.

"Oi Zosime!" Already irritated the brunette just flipped the speaker off. There was a huff and then someone was storming over. "C'mon I'm talkin' to ya!"

"What do you want Greg?" the girl growled, turning her milky white eyes to him. As always he had to disguise a gulp of fear. "I'm trying to eat in peace."

"Why'd ya punch Nancy?"

"What the fuck do you care for?"

"Cause its wrong!" The brunette snorted and stood.

"When have _you _ever cared about right or wrong?" she snapped while storming past. Zoe watched her friend exit the hall with pursed lips. The boy let her go while sneering at her back. Surprisingly conversation didn't even stop in the hall.

"This happens often then?" Scatty asked in a low breath. The blackette sighed and nodded. "She's not very good with people is she?"

"No," Zoe answered with a small smile. "From what I've been able to pry from her blunt but vague answers people have never been kind to her. I think after about fourth grade she came to the conclusion the world, in her words, didn't give a fuck about her so she was wasn't going to waste her time making people happy."

"But you were able to get somewhat closer to her than the rest."

"If you can call not being sworn at being close to someone! Zosime's got some major trust issues that I just don't know where stem from." It was easy, explaining her friend to the red head. Zoe didn't have to worry about a blush creeping up on her face because anything about Zosime was usually pretty grim.

"Why did you become friends with her then?" Scatty finally asked after mulling over the information. Zoe cringed and rubbed her arm again.

"My adopted brother was trying to get me to do heroin once," the blackette answered in a low tone. She sounded a little fearful and Scatty resisted the urge to pull the girl close. "He had dragged me into an alleyway and was trying to jab the needle in my arm when Zosime smashed his skull with a lead pipe. Joe survived and thankfully he's never tried to get me to do drugs again. I've been trying to help her but it's hard finding a way to heal someone like Zosime when she won't open up." Zoe sighed and stared at her hands. Unsurprisingly they were shaking and she formed fists, trying to stop the twitching. Scatty swallowed nervously and cautiously wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Thanks." Zoe really hoped her blush wasn't showing as she flashed the red head a grateful smile.

"No problem." Only it was a problem because of the way her heart pounded in her chest. This was ridiculous. She was Scathach the Shadow and had faced down armies and monsters before, running into those battles with pure joyous adrenaline running through her body. So why was offering a little comfort to a girl so damn terrifying?

Suddenly everyone was standing and heading toward the doors of the Dining Hall. The two girls looked around and shared a laugh of surprise. Zoe stood and offered her hand to the red head.

"C'mon. I'll show you the house common room and the dorms. I'm pretty sure you can bunk with me, there's an open bed," she said with a smile. Scatty answered with her own smile and took the offered hand. Okay so maybe she would be able to get through the classes and maybe, just maybe, Zoe would know some of the…rumors of the school. If they succeeded before the school's end then maybe the red head would consider staying the year out. Zoe's presence left her at ease and more relaxed than she could every remember.


	4. Wakening of an Ally

**A/N So yeah more disclaimers. Really I'm just trying to cover my bases. I don't own either story!**

* * *

Scatty was beginning to understand why her two newest friends hated Nancy Bobofit.

In the course of two class periods she had stolen three pencils, five erasers, and for some stupid reason, a crumpled up piece of paper. A bit of a kleptomaniac didn't cover this girl. At least she didn't go for phones or stuff like that…

Scatty held in her growl as she swatted the other red head's hand away from her pockets. It was really getting irritating but she wasn't the Shadow for nothing. This Bobofit girl was in no way sneaky to her. A _baby _could probably detect her. The others were just that oblivious, wrapped in their world of texting.

This time a growl did slip out. The teacher looked up but otherwise said nothing. It wasn't like he could do anything without evidence. And since Scatty had yet to let anything of hers be stolen there was no evidence. Just an irritated red head girl who could do some serious damage if pushed too much.

So when she made to stealthily strike Bobofit Scatty was surprised by the fact her hand was being restrained. Gaping silently she looked down at her hand, taking in the distinct scent of vanilla as she noticed the silver chain wrapped around her wrist. From where she sat Sophie shook her head. Scatty frowned but let her fingers uncurl. This just had to be the one class she had and Zoe didn't.

It was slightly disturbing the calming effect the blackette had on her. Never once could she remember a single person's mere presence in the room would cause her to actually use her mouth to dissolve a problem as opposed to her fists. Scatty was never one for political debate. If you wanted something out of your way it just made life a hell of lot easier to chop it out of the way. Until, you know angry people tried getting revenge, tried being the key word.

Finally the class ended. Scatty all but bolted out of the room, desperate to get away from Nancy Bobofit. She wasn't looking to get in trouble. Getting in trouble could possible get her kicked out and she would be damned if that happened before she got information about Coatlicue. Unfortunately the other red head was having none of that.

"Why do you keep smacking my hand away?" she hissed, tagging at Scatty's heels. Sophie tensed from the other side of the room and picked up her pace of putting things away. "I give back what I take!"

"Everyone says you're a thief," Scatty growled in a low tone, trying to run while making it look like not running. "And thieves steal. Stealing implies you _don't _give things back." Nancy made a pissed off face and swung at the Shadow.

Scatty ducked the punch easily and was about to retaliate when she heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. That stopped her. Who had been hit by Nancy?

Zosime slowly raised a hand to her nose and held it under her nostrils. Glaring at the kleptomaniac she pulled her hand away just as slowly and stared at the blood that had pooled there. Around them the whole crowd had stopped breathing. Still keeping with the slow motions and glare the brunette let her hand fall, curling it into a fist.

"I've had enough of your crap," she said in a low voice. Scatty blinked as suddenly Zosime was in front of Nancy and driving her fist into the other red head's gut. There wasn't much power behind it; just enough to make the girl loose her breath and Scatty grimaced slightly. She had to remember that she couldn't kill anyone here. A punch from her would have caused some serious internal damage. "And just a note. _Leave Serena alone. _You'll get your ass handed to you." Turning on her heel the brunette walked off, presumably to the infirmary. The crowd let out a collective breath as Scatty tore after her friend.

"Thanks," she gasped, making it look like she was exhausted. Zosime shot her a glare.

"_Can the act Scathach and tell me why you're here." _The red head stumbled in shock as the brunette spoke in flawless Gaelic. Zosime raised a hand to her nose again, this time a dark red light seeping from her fingertips. The smell of pipe tobacco filled the air as Scatty heard the distinct clink of bone sliding back into place and the blood streaming from her nose stopped.

"_You know who I am?"_

"_Wasn't fooled the moment we met on the train. There are very few Awakened red heads out there and even less who can sit so still as you. Sophie is Awakened too." _

"_How do you know that?"_

"_My master taught me things," _Zosime answered with a shrug. Scatty waited for more information but after a silence remembered something Zoe had said before about the brunette. Vague but blunt answers. No more information would be forth coming.

"_Yes she is. We're here because of the rumors of Coatlicue's prison being opened here the most." _Zosime frowned and ran the name over her tongue. She hadn't heard that one before. Sophie came into view, looking irritated.

"Why did you punch Nancy?!" she hissed, sending a stern glare toward the red head. Scatty shook her head and pointed to the brunette. Sophie raised an eyebrow, silently stating she did not believe this for a second.

"Nancy punched me first," Zosime yawned. "That's not a name I've heard before."

"Who Awakened you then?" There were very few…beings that could Awaken a mortal and probably all of them knew of the Archon.

"I would not know. My master had blindfolded me."

"Wait you're Awakened?" Sophie interjected, pointing at the brunette. Rolling her milky white eyes Zosime allowed her aura to form a figure on the ground and start dancing around. "And you know who she is then?" The blonde's finger shot to Scatty and the Sarcron girl nodded again. "Does Zoe know about the magical world?"

"Yes." The answer was blunt and to the point. "She is not Awakened though. I would suggest telling her your true identity sooner rather than later Scathach. For the longest time she did not know she was adopted. When she found the secret out Zoe was rather shaken and to this day does not like secrets." Scatty bite her lip and narrowed her eyes. On one hand not telling her who she was would protect the girl. On the other hand telling the blackette her real name would mean she could make a true friend in her.

"I'll keep it in mind," she finally answered. Zosime nodded and turned to leave. "Zoe tells me you know martial arts. I'm inclined to believe her." Slowly the brunette turned back around. "But my question is how good are you."

"Depends on who you talk to." The girl turned to walk away again.

"I'm asking you." Zosime let out a sigh of irritation. Scatty was smirking slightly. She could tell the brunette didn't want to fight her and she was positive it was because she was essentially the creator of all martial arts.

"According to me I'm mediocre to proficient. According to others I'm a blasted master."

"Why do you say that?"

"Only the creator of something is ever the true master of it." Zosime walked away before either girl would respond. Scatty let out an irritated growl. She was curious to know just how good the Awakened brunette was.

"Do you think she's immortal?" Sophie asked as the two girls turned around and started heading for the dining hall. The red head frowned and thought about the blood scent that followed Zosime. Her wound wasn't fresh anymore so there was no longer an excuse.

"I don't know. Have you noticed the smell of blood around her?" The blonde nodded, a grim expression on her face. Scatty's voice dropped to a low whisper. "I've only ever smelled that when there were blood drinking vampires in the area." Sophie gasped sharply.

"Do you think…"

"That's just it. Every one of my…cousins I've come across as been driven by a primal instinct for drinking." The crowd had suddenly sprung up around them. "They're pretty much animals. Zosime is not." For a long while the two friends were silent.

"So the question comes down to this," the blonde finally mused just before the two parted ways. "Just what and who is Zosime?"


	5. A Secret Revealed

**A/N Again I don't own anything and if this chapter seems a bit random and maybe a little ooc well I'm sorry. I tried writing three different versions of this chapter and finally liked this one enough to give it the honor of being the update. So enjoy to the best you can.**

* * *

Over the course of a few weeks Scatty was certain school was invented to just to torture her. The school records had nothing about strange happenings and there was none of those 'haunted rooms' in the building. All the place had to offer was irritation in the form of her…classmates (and she shuddered at the thought), a challenge to get Zosime to spar with her, Sophie trying to get her to loosen up, and the ever soothing presence of Zoe.

"You okay?" The red head jolted a little at the blackette's voice. Scatty had been musing over the recent events and trying to find something to go off of. "That's got to be the twentieth time you've sighed in the space of five minutes."

"I…I'm just thinking about…family issues," Scatty answered in a low tone. Zoe hummed and stood, walking over to the red head's bed. "M…my twin went missing a few weeks ago." The blackette sucked in a sharp breath and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the Shadow's shoulder. Scatty was surprised at the way her body shook from the motion and the way she returned the gesture…desperately. "We…we go into an argument…years ago…and she was trying to make amends but…"

_But then Coatlicue was summoned and Aoife just had to be perhaps the only one in that room with enough strength to drag her back and why the hell am I rambling __**inside my mind?! **_Scatty suppressed a shudder and buried her face into Zoe's shoulder. Nothing was going her way recently. Sophie couldn't find anything either, the amount of people willing to take up arms against the Archon was slim to none at best, and there was the ever constant fight of telling Zoe the truth. The red head let out a soft sigh and tried to control her shaking.

"So you want to be out there looking for her but instead you're stuck here," Zoe concluded. Her voice was soft and barely above a whisper. Scatty didn't dare pull her face away from the girl's shoulder as she nodded. There had to be another area Coatlicue was summoned…right? "Look at me Serena." The red head jerked at the name. She had many titles and some of her…less than brilliant enemies would take to calling her names but none of that hurt as much as being called 'Serena' by the one girl who calmed her without trying.

"Scathach," the Shadow gasped, pulling away slightly. Zoe looked confused and a little worried at the pain etched on Scatty's face. "My name isn't Serena Dezpar. It's Scathach."

"What do you mean?" There was an undertone, one that sounded a bit angry and a bit hurt. For the first time she could remember Scatty stumbled over her words. Zoe stayed silent as the red head explained everything she could think was relevant. The red head expected maybe some sort of shaking (_she doesn't like secrets_) or maybe a few angry words. If it were possible…the stillness that could almost rival her own scared Scathach…deeply.

"N-now Aoife's stuck in a…a Shadowrealm with…Coatlicue and…" Scatty scowled as her hands clenched into fists. She couldn't finish that sentence because to do so would be to accept that there might be a chance they wouldn't be able to save her sister.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Zoe asked softly. There was an undercurrent of anger, just barely there. Surprisingly she hadn't let go of the red head though. Scatty's expression turned dark.

"I told you what I am and what I've done. The less you knew the better."

"That's what Zosime me said when I asked what she was."

"Did she ever tell you?"

"Just that to know was to be dangerous to one's mental health and prolonged life." Zoe was silent for another few minutes. Scatty tried desperately to tell herself that being accepted as what she was by Zoe shouldn't affect her this much. Her heart was flipping it ways it shouldn't be and in ways it hadn't since…

_But this time will be different! _she thought to herself desperately. There was no denying anything now. _Aoife has Niten…and besides…Zoe…likes me._ Oh she had noticed all the blushes and small sighs that came from the blackette at various intervals (mostly during gym class when they had to change into the gym uniform). It wasn't something that she was unfamiliar with (after all Scatty had been the lead singer in a band once) but the way her own body _returned _that feeling was.

"At least you told me," Zoe finally said with a small smile. Scatty managed to crack one of her own and let out a small sigh of relief. It shouldn't be affecting her like this but it was. Maybe her grandmother had a different reason of sending her here. "That's more than Zosime can claim. Does Sophie know about…"

"Yes," Scatty nodded, slumping a little with relief. "She's fully Awakened and knows all four of the elemental magics."

"Water, earth, fire, and wind. Zosime always says there's one more, lightning I believe, but she's never demonstrated it."

"This makes things a little easier," the red head laughed. "What with you knowing about auras and how they fuel and form magic." Zoe grinned in reply.

"It's kind of hard not to while knowing Zosime. So, are you Awakened?" Scatty marveled at how accepting Zoe was…and how she took the fact the Shadow was in fact, a vegetarian vampire, in stride. Some people were just like that she mused as she allowed her smoky gray aura to pool around them, filling the air with the same cold salty scent that had surrounded her Scottish castle so long ago. Scatty could have her aura smell like anything she wanted but that was the only scent that smelled like _home._ Zoe sucked in a breath and mumbled something in Spanish. While she did know the language Scatty wasn't versed enough to understand the muttered word.

"Aoife has the same aura," Scatty mused softly, letting the gray fog pool in her hand. "But both of us have long since dropped the scent that came with it."

"You can do that?"

"Yes. Although the scent you originally have generally reflects who you are inside." Zoe nodded and hesitantly touched the gray mist. Another scent, this one a sharp sting of herbs and sparks, suddenly cut through the air, and the blackette shivered. Scatty frowned as some sort of wind…or maybe a pure, clear aura, caused her own smoky gray one to swirl in disturbance.

"Oi lovebirds!" The quiet moment was abruptly disturbed as Victoria, a bubbly and hyper blonde who liked dying her hair outlandish colors (this month's was hot pink), tore into the room. "C'mon you're going to mix dinner!"

"Wait Vicki what did you call us?" Zoe called as the two older girls exited the room. Rolling a pair of brown eyes that always calculated a plot or prank the blonde pointed down at their hands. Hands that were linked by intertwined fingers. Scatty felt her face heat up but didn't pull away. Victoria grinned and scampered down the stairs, humming something that sounded suspiciously like the rhyme involving a tree and kissing. When she paused and asked herself how to girls could have a kid Zoe shook her head.

"That has got to be the first time that song has ever been directed toward me," Scatty breathed, trying to keep the irritation from her voice. Zoe snickered behind her free hand. "Tell me again why we have a freshman in our dorm?"

"So as to make it so there's never a 'Beat-Up Freshman' day," Zoe answered with a rueful smile. That had only started up _after _she went through freshman year. Thankfully Zosime had pretty much beat up the seniors (and subsequently spent a month in detention) and made it clear that another day like this would result in a full-scale attack from the usually irritated brunette. "Thanks by the way. For telling me about…yourself." Scatty could help but squeeze the hand in hers.

"Thank you for not freaking out and running away screaming your head off." That hadn't been the case with Josh but the underlying terror had been there, in his shoulders and his motions. The two entered the dining hall and headed toward the McLain table. Around the hall more than a few people smiled in acceptance at the girls' not-so-subtle announcement they were a couple.

_Thank the gods _Zosime sighed to herself as she ducked yet another carrot. _I was begging to think the only way I could get Scatty to tell Zoe about herself was to do so myself. _That would have ended badly for all three of them. From across the hall Sophie caught the red head's eye and raised an eyebrow. Scatty merely smiled and inclined her head. Despite all their failures at finding a way to unlock Coatlicue's prison things were just starting to look better.


	6. I Don't Wanna be a Chicken

**A/N Okay so I'm really bad at writing fight scenes so I hope this is acceptable. I tried capturing the idea that Zosime is almost level with Scatty in terms of skill and thus the fight wasn't very visible. Anyway I don't anything other than the story plot. **

**PS How many of you finished the song when you read the chapter title?**

* * *

"_Does it really bother you that much that you don't know how good I am?" Zosime ground out, finally taking her milky white eyes off her book. Scatty grinned sheepishly and nodded. If others claimed she was a master then there was a chance the girl was somewhat decent. "For gods' sake why?" _

"_I am essentially the creator of all martial arts in this world," the Shadow supplied in a low voice. Zoe's hazel eyes flickered between the two carefully. "I have trained almost all the greatest heroes of this Shadowrealm. I don't remember ever training you and others say you're a master. Call a bit of a pride issue because I want to see if anyone else's teachings can match mine." _

_Sophie found it a little odd when Zosime's eye started twitching like an anime character's would when they were irritated. As far as she knew the girl didn't do anything besides sleep, eat, and attend classes she aced without trying. The blonde knew some of her old friends had developed that tick if they watched anime but they usually spouted all sorts of anime quotes to go with it. Zosime did nothing of the sort. _

"_Well you're gonna have to suffer," the brunette finally said, turning back to her book. Scatty closed her eyes in annoyance._

"_Please?"_

"_No." _

"_It'll be fun." _

"_For you."_

"_Why?"_

"_What?"_

"_Why won't you fight me?" Scatty huffed. As much as she liked it when her reputation alone could make people much stronger and with bigger connections shudder she hated it when a single person refused to fight her. _

"_You mean besides the fact I'll get my ass handed to me?" Zosime snorted, once more taking her eyes off her book. A book that she had already gotten half way through in the short span of their conversation. _

"_What makes you so certain about that?" The brunette grimaced slightly and looked out the window. She mumbled something in that same Greek-like language as before but made no further noise. _

"_There's always the Halloween competition," Zoe suddenly said in a way too cheerful voice. The two new students to her as Zosime groaned and mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm doomed.' "Every year there's always a competition between the houses for pretty much all the holidays we attend at school. The biggest ones for Halloween are the costume design and the fighting. Generally it doesn't have to be any sort of fighting but most of the boys like to use fake swords because it can look impressive with a few simple twists of a wrist."_

"_So how does that help the current situation?" Sophie pressed with an amused smile. Zoe grinned back and took a quick glance at her brunette friend. _

"_Sorry Zosime but I'm interested in seeing you actually fight against someone who stands a chance for a change." The blackette turned to her girlfriend (and what a thought that was! It still made her blush) "All you have to do is challenge Zosime to a duel in fighting for the Halloween competition. From there she can either accept or decline and have to run around in a chicken suit for a week." _

"_A chicken suit?"_

**End Flashback**

"I so should have taken the chicken suit," Zosime growled to herself. Now she was stuck fighting against none other than Scathach the Shadow for the whole damn school to see. That alone limited her. She wouldn't be able to use her aura or any of her…other skills in this. It would just be pure martial arts with occasionally a sword clash thrown in there. "Yah I'm so fucking doomed."

"Oh come on she can't be that good," one of the other Sarcron students mused, flipping her hair over her shoulder. _If only you knew _Zosime thought miserably. The brunette fiddled nervously with the leather wrapped hilt of the sword in her belt. It wasn't sharp and had only one 'cutting' edge but it would still hurt if she managed to land a blow. Her chances of doing so were slim. Not only was she up against the only master (in her eyes) of martial arts but the sword was off balance and the front end dragged like there was no tomorrow.

"Fighters! Please come out and face your opponent!" Ignoring the chorus of good lucks from her housemates Zosime gingerly stepped forward. _Now would be a good time for you guys to need me for whatever reason! _Unfortunately nothing happened.

Scatty eyed the brunette carefully as she took a few tentative steps forward. Perhaps the armor was for show but Zosime had gone against tradition. She wore a worn leather chestplate that had obviously seen better days, a pair of metal gloves coupled with a pair of metal boots, and finally a leather neckguard. One metal coated hand fiddled nervously with her sword's hilt (that obviously came from the school's armory) and her milky white eyes were flickering with fear.

Scathach had decided against any armor. There was a very slim chance she would be hit and with Zosime's obvious nerves playing in a blow would be weak at best. She carried only a single blade that matched her short swords back home just without the sharp and deadly edge. When Zoe had said fake swords the red head had instantly thought of the plastic imitations. No, for this Hogwarts like school, a fake sword was merely a metal one with a blunt edge.

"Fighters are you ready?!" Scatty nodded as Zosime gulped and inclined her head. On the floor the school was cheering madly, most rooting for the brunette. "Begin!" Instantly there was silence.

The longer the two girls stared at each other the calmer Zosime seemed to be. The faint clanking of her armor stopped as her body stopped twitching and she was finally able to meet Scathach's green grass eyes. The red head had gotten used to her friend's milky white eyes so she was surprised when the liquid started clearing. Beneath the guise of blindness was a pair of cold and calculating pomegranate colored irises that seemed eerily familiar.

The crowd drew in a breath as Zosime tensed then suddenly sprang forward, a determined look on her face, all traces of fear gone. Scatty grinned and throttled forward to meet her in the middle of the stage.

Who hit who first in that first clash is still a mystery to this day.

_She fight's a bit like Aoife _Scatty mused as she ducked a swing from the brunette's sword and kicked out. Unsurprisingly Zosime's hand was there, grabbing her ankle and twisting the red head away. Ignoring her now slightly twisted ankle the Shadow sprang up and pulled out her own sword. She swung for the brunette's head, feinted, and tried tapping her knees. However the brunette was having none of that and danced away.

Standing side by side Zoe and Sophie were both watching their friends in shock. From what the rest of the student population could see the fight was amounting to little more than anime ninja fights. Brief clashes of blurs that represented two people. But the two girls could see more. They saw when Scatty flipped over the brunette and jabbed for her unguarded back. They saw Zosime turn, grab the sword in one metal coated hand, and tug, sending Scathach forward against her will. Zoe and Sophie saw every single move of that fight including the blow to her head that sent the brunette sprawling and not getting up.

"Knew my ass was gonna get handed to me," Zosime grumbled in a daze. She stared blankly at the ceiling before closing her eyes and giving up on trying to stay awake. A few of the other Sarcron girls ran over to her but they could barely lift her. Shaking her head Sophie walked over to help.

"Well that was certainly interesting," the headmaster said. "Fifty points to McLain in our Halloween competition. Now, on to the next event!" The crowd dispersed, chatting excitedly about the fight that had just gone down. It was certainly going to make the school history book.


	7. Sleep

**A/N So for this chapter I thought of starting off right after the fight. But the way I wrote the chapter revealed too much about Zosime and I thought it was too soon for that. So guess what?! Everyone gets to suffer for a least another chapter as to what Zosime is! Yes I'm cruel. But of all the OCs I've created I love Zosime the most. Also normal disclaimer. I own neither story. **

**PS According to Google Translate** '_**¿Qué?!' **_**means 'What the?!' in English translated from Spanish. If anyone of you know Spanish and read it and go 'that's wrong rage!' don't hate me. Hate Google Translate.**

* * *

For about the next two weeks Scatty found that being 'the Shadow' came in handy in a way she never imagined. Dodging rabid fans.

Okay so they didn't exactly have rabies. They weren't foaming at the mouth or partial paralyzed or any other sign of rabies in humans. Scatty had thought that being a lead singer was bad. But at least then (just for show mind you) the group had big blurry men as bodyguards who most fans didn't want to deal with. Now without that added benefit the vegetarian vampire swore she had never used more stealth before in her life.

At least some of the heat was now off her. Zosime had finally been released from the infirmary wing. The nurse had wanted to keep her longer but after finally checking the facts against the brunette's claim she never knew her birthday nor her parents the woman had grumpily let the girl go. The brunette did seem fine after that blow, not like she had a major concussion like the nurse thought, but her language kept slipping. Not slipping as in a swear every other word (despite her irritated appearance she hardly ever swore) but Zosime started slipping into other languages at random times. Whenever one of her friends would call her own it the brunette gave them a weird look and asked politely (for her) what they were talking about.

Zosime's return had sparked odd little rumors. Some seemed pretty genuine, like if the two girls would remain friends after their fight at the Halloween competition. Scatty found those to be the least outlandish. Another group wondered if that fight had a deeper meaning. Apparently last year everyone had thought that maybe this year Zoe and Zosime would start dating. Then suddenly Scatty shows up and oh, she and Zoe were dating and in the same house and all...Zosime had almost run in terror when she heard that one. And Sophie had heard an even better one. The two competitors had once been bitter enemies in another life and that's how come their fight had been so…terrifying in its appearance of nothing more than blurs. The red head would have believed that if she wasn't immortal and had yet to die.

But there was the little fact that Zosime seemed to fight _a lot _like Aoife.

Looking back on the fight now Scatty realized that the brunette had seemed to anticipate the Shadow's every move. Her eyes had been cold and calculating, always watching with a near unnerving precision for someone who was only supposed to be Awakened. She had seen that same look once before. When she and Aoife had fought for real over…

Scatty shook her head and looked down at the sleeping blackette snuggled against her side. Chulainn had been a great warrior, just as the stories depicted. But ever since she Abraham had told what Aoife had done…the younger twin had tried looking at her relationship in a different light. Slowly she was starting to realize a truth she had not _wanted _to acknowledge before.

Scathach the Shadow and Cú Chulainn were both warriors at heart. They were both well used to leading and both well used to facing down opponents that no other dared to face. In a nutshell they could have been the same person. Both were prone to using their fists and feet and weapons as negotiation (him even more so, what with his battle frenzy) so any modern psychiatrist would probably conclude the two would fight, if they had a relationship, over everything they disagreed on, in the form that counted as domestic violence in relationships.

_It would have never worked _the red head had realized with a growing pain. _I was stupid and foolish. Our centauries long feud could have been avoided Aoife. You would have never been stuck where you were if I had used my head. _

But as it went with her Aoife and Chulainn wouldn't have really worked out either. The older twin used her head more yes but she too was a warrior at heart. They would have ended up fighting too, maybe with Aoife using her mouth and Chulainn using his fists forcing her to respond.

_We both screwed up. Trying to date another warrior would have never worked out. Niten…he is a warrior but not the kind that goes blazing in screaming challenges or creates a reputation the mere mention of it can send armies of hardened men scramming for their mommies. No he's the quiet one, the deadly one, the kind that __**beat **__me… For Aoife he's perfect. He's calm and collected most of the time and has a brain that can match hers. _

"Mmm Scathach?" Zoe stirred at the red head's side, waking up from her nap. It was the weekend, so they had no classes, and most people didn't like the forest surrounding their school so that gave the couple a break from the endless amount of 'rabid' classmates.

"Sleep well Zoe?" the red head asked as her girlfriend yawned (honestly Scathach had never even _considered _looking at another girl this way until she met Zoe). The blackette nodded, hazel eyes half opened.

"What about you?"

"I don't need to sleep."

"Seriously? What do you do when you just want to escape for a little bit?" Scatty narrowed her eyes in thought.

"I take things apart with my swords. Or meditate." Zoe shook her head, causing her shoulder length black hair to tickle the red head's bare arm. The day was warm, an Indian summer almost, but Scatty had never really liked wearing sweaters before anyway.

"But you can still _think _about things with your conscious. Don't you ever just want to put your conscious mind on pause for a while?" She had propped herself up on an elbow to look Scatty in the eyes.

"Most people wouldn't even say conscious mind," Scatty mused, thinking of how Joan had talked directly to Sophie's subconscious so as to help suppress the Witch's memories (and she was still irritated with her grandmother for that). Zoe flashed her a grin that showed teeth that weren't blinding white nor perfectly straight.

"I'm not most people," she boasted. Then her face grew serious again. "You mean to tell me you've never slept in…how old are you exactly?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"From that I'm gonna guess I don't want to know. Okay fine we'll go with this. You are a severe insomniac but somehow don't have the dark black circles around your eyes." Scatty made a face.

"I already have pale skin," she said. It almost sounded like whining again. "Do you really want me to have dark circles around my eyes? Isn't that how most people who sit in the dark staring at computer screens all day look?"

"_¿Qué?!_ Scathach that would mean I would have to imagine _you _being as _inactive as possible! _And that-" The red head shivered as slim fingers traced barely outlined muscles on her relaxed arm. "-is simply not possible." Zoe let an amused smile grace her lips as her girlfriend suppressed a moan.

"Isn't sleeping the same thing?" she asked, trying to get back on topic. The blackette let an annoyed sigh pass over her lips but the look in her eyes made it clear she was only joking.

"Sleeping is not viewed as such Scathach. Have you even tried to sleep once before?" She thought about and shook her head. "Can you try, just this once? Please?" Scatty wanted to say no, she really did. But there was an endearing tone in Zoe's voice and the whole calming factor she had without trying didn't help either. What really broke her was the way the blackette's fingers ghosted through her short red hair.

"Fine. Just because you asked nicely." Scatty closed her eyes as Zoe flashed her another one of those all teeth smiles and tried blanking her mind (she _refused _to count sheep). Surprisingly enough it wasn't that hard although that probably had something to do with Zoe. The blackette was still running her fingers gently through Scatty's hair and had somehow maneuvered them so their positions were reversed with her knowing. Now the red head was snuggling into the blackette's side and because Scatty seemed to naturally curl a little when lying on her side (not something she did often mind you) their feet were level.

"Go to sleep Scathach." That didn't seem like such a hard concept at the moment. Humming in content the red head started to do so.

_Neither one of us needed a warrior. We needed someone...who could...balance that..._Scatty, for the first time she could ever remember doing so willingly, fell asleep.


	8. Phantom of the Ball Room

**A/N Today is October 18, 2013. I say this because I want to thank everyone who's read this story thus far, a big thanks to soapythepopadom as being the only one to review (thus far) and to my two followers, harrypotterfreakhier and starcrossed68. You guys have proven me wrong as I honestly thought this story would just about never be read. I didn't think that the pairing of "Percy Jackson" and "Secrets" would be such a popular choice. So thank you for that and I hope you continue to read and enjoy "Second Chance in a Gift".**

* * *

Zosime peeled her eyes off the page in front of her and glanced at the clock. Near midnight. She shook her head, wincing at the faint dizziness that accompanied the movement. So maybe she hadn't been completely okay when she left the hospital. She just couldn't stand the smell and the idleness any longer.

She turned her clouded eyes back to the page. To a person untrained in music it was just a bunch of symbols. But to her it created a song, one that was actually pretty good. Most of the newer songs weren't exactly something she could play. Her fingers ghosted over the piano keys. The main instrument to this song was guitar but until she physically heard the singing part her voice wouldn't match it.

Gently the brunette pressed down on one of the keys. She flinched at the harsh note that rang out. Just as she had thought this piano wasn't even close to tuned. Luckily she knew how to tune it.

As quietly as she could Zosime tuned the baby grand. As she worked she hissed with disgust at the amount dust that had gathered in the strings. The outside was always kept nice and polished but the inside? People could care less.

Even with how lightly she pressed the keys the sound still echoed around the empty dance hall. The school used it only for the Yule Ball around Christmas (just before the majority left for the actual holiday) and the decorations were still up from last year. In fact Zosime wondered if they had been changed in the last _century_. Still, the older, simpler decorations did make her actually enjoy coming to the ball to sing.

Every year the school held auditions for the honor of singing at the Yule Ball. The past three years it had been Zosime. She knew there were some particularly vicious rumors going around wondering if perhaps Scatty would challenge her for that too. The brunette shook her head. The Shadow was a warrior not a singer. And after the challenge of avoiding fans before she doubted Scatty would willingly compete against her again.

Zosime slid back onto the bench after nearly an hour of tuning the instrument. She allowed a genuine smile to pass over her lips as peaceful and in tune notes rippled out of the piano. The sound of a piano, being played by a true pianist, had always soothed her. In this genre she would accept being called a master.

Sophie was drawn to the music. She had been reading in the library and had lost track of time. So far the search for Coatlicue was going all wrong. There was _nothing _in _any _of the school history books about a portal being opened or a giant snake lady appearing. The piano melody echoing for the unused ball room was complicated but soothing. Slowly the blonde opened the door.

After first she didn't recognize the figure sitting on the bench. They sat with their back straight and elbows bent at a perfect ninety degree angle. They fingers, slim and long, danced across the keys, giving the lightest tap needed to produce the sound wanted. A voice accompanied the melody, softly at first then rising in volume then falling and rising again. Sophie recognized the language as French but didn't let her mind translate it. There was something familiar about the voice.

Coming closer she suddenly recognized the voice. It belonged to Zosime. She hadn't recognized her friend from behind because she had her hair down, showing that it reached about halfway down her back. Usually she had it braided.

"Hello Sophie," Zosime said as the song ended. The brunette stood and turned as the last notes hung in the air. This close the blonde finally realized just how short her friend was. The top of the brunette's head barely came to the point of Sophie's chin. "Have you had any luck with your mission?"

"No," the blonde sighed, dropping down to sit. "It's almost as if Coatlicue was never actually summoned here!" The brunette hummed and idly played a few more notes on the piano. Sophie had to wonder if she was involving any magic as her irritation decided to fly out the window.

"My master has taught me a great many things. One such thing is called the Mist. It's a type of magic that allows mortals…or rather, those un-Awakened to see something that is believable yet still strange."

"You think that _if _Coatlicue has actually been summoned here most if not all the school saw something believable because of this Mist?"

"It is my best guess. Be careful how much longer you continue to search Sophie. My master said that people are starting to notice the questions put forth and the information requested. Many would stand in your way just so Coatlicue will _remain _in her dark cell." The blonde frowned.

"It's not that we _want _Coatlicue herself. We…" Sophie trailed off, wondering if she tell Zosime about the true meaning they were looking for a way to get into the Archon's prison. "Tell you what. I'll tell you the _real _reason we're looking for a way to summon Coatlicue if you tell me who or what you are."

Zosime's peaceful mood instantly vanished. A look of pure terror passed over her face and stayed there. Her fingers, which had idly been playing a rather pleasant song, started pounding the keys, drumming out a funeral march. She opened her mouth to respond but the sound of footsteps cut her off.

When Mr. Burgus all but burst into the ball room he saw nothing. Sophie had to stifle a sharp gasp. He was an ugly man, with beady yellow eyes and greasy hair. A leather trench coat that had seen better days clung to his frame as if trying to avoid touching the ground. Slowly he walked around the room, sniffing the air like some starving animal. A rather vicious starving animal.

Finding nothing that could play the music he snarled and whirled away. At the doorway he paused and glared back into the empty room.

"I'll get you Phantom," he snapped and stalked away. Zosime and Sophie shimmered back into the visible spectrum, the brunette more than a little irritated.

"How did you do that?" Sophie gasped, looking at her hands to make sure they were there. Zosime flexed her fingers and glanced back at the door.

"This Mist has more uses than making the unexplainable explainable. About you're earlier question. I'll answer anything other than that. What I am…" Her irritated look turned back into one of horror and the girl looked away. She wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered. "Just ask something else Sophie."

The blonde thought. She wanted to push the issue but she had never seen this kind of terror on her friend's face before. Not when she faced off against Scatty or when the history teacher's pet snake got loose and curled in her lap. Sophie sighed and thought of another question.

"Are you immortal?" she finally asked. Finally the terrified look passed and Zosime flashed a very bitter smile. A blade of dark red formed in her hand and without any sort of warning she plunged it into her chest, where her heart would be.

Sophie had to stifle a scream. Instead of red blood gushing from the wound there was a sickly mix of gold and darkness. Zosime grunted and the knife disappeared. Through the hole in her shirt Sophie saw her friend's aura had formed a bandage over the wound. The brunette sighed and rubbed her neck.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore," she whispered softly, looking down at the wound. "I've wanted to die for so long now…" The girl shook her head, dark brown hair swaying gently with the motion. "I'm immortal, even more so than Scathach."

"What do you mean?"

"A good blade controlled by a good warrior has the possibility of killing her. The immortal _can _die it's just extremely difficult to do so. Me I'm not so lucky. A good blade controlled by a good warrior can take my head off. Unfortunately even that won't kill me. Sooner or later the wound will heal, even if my body is taken many miles away." Zosime muttered something about a curse and continued rubbing her neck.

"What…what can kill you?" Sophie's face was pale and cold sweat was trickling down her spine.

"_The silver edge of a bronze blade shall kill the one who crosses two worlds. _That's what the Oracle said when I first became immortal. No one knows what that blade is, not even…" She hesitated and clamped her lips shut. "That's three questions by the way. So what's the real reason you're looking to summon Coatlicue?"

"Scatty has a twin by the name of Aoife. She…she was helping us, me and her boyfriend Niten, to fight Coatlicue. Only now she's stuck in the Archon's prison with her."

"Niten that fool!" Zosime jumped up and started pacing. Sophie gaped at her.

"You know Aoife?"

"Yes. I…I didn't know my real mom, my birth mom and she sort of became my adopted one. Niten called me in June saying she was captured but he couldn't explain at the moment. He was going to call me…oh dear gods is he…_dead?_" The brunette stopped and turned to Sophie. There was a pleading look in her clouded eyes. Niten could very well be her sort of adopted dad.

"He's alive," Sophie said. The obvious effect those two words had on the brunette caused her to smile, just a little. "Does Scatty know?" Zosime blinked at her. "Does Scatty know that you could be her sort of adopted niece?"

"I…I don't know. When I met Aoife I was young and still mortal. I…I remember one day, there seemed to be two of mamá but I had hit my head earlier that day so…" She had said the word 'mama' with an accent of sort, perhaps Greek. Sophie didn't like to rely on the Witch's memories all that much. Suddenly the brunette straightened her shoulders. Her eyes were flashing and clearing, revealing the pomegranate irises beneath. Her aura crept along the ground and touched Sophie's foot.

Flashes of memories flickered through her mind. There was a red haired woman, looking down at her with a some what perplexed expression, like she had come across something she didn't know how to deal with. Then the same red head, tickling her, calling her something that she knew meant 'my little brat' with affection. More images, all showing the same red head. Later, there was Niten. Zosime was showing Sophie why Aoife was considered her mom above all others.

"I will search and I will fight with you against Coatlicue. No one hurts my mamá. No one."


	9. Into the Underground

**A/N Mm'kay starting to get somewhere with the whole 'let's summon Coatlicue so we can rescue Aoife' bit. Anyway, I don't own either story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Attention students," the headmaster said, standing up. He was an old man who usually leaned heavily on a cane while he walked. The talking in the hall died down as the massive student body turned to him. "Mr. Burgus would like you all to know that our Phantom of the Ball Room is back. If you have any information please inform him or one of the staff members. Thank you."

"The Phantom of the Ball Room?" Scatty asked, contemplating if the apple in her hand was ripe or not. So far this week they hadn't been. Zoe snickered softly.

"Yah. Every year at random times Mr. Burgus always claims to hear music coming from the ball room," she answered. Finally the red head bit into her apple and made a face. It wasn't ripe either. "But whenever he goes to check there's no one there and there's no music playing. Now that I think about it this started when Zosime and I were freshman." The blackette shot a glance over to her friend's empty spot at the Sarcron table.

"And this is called the Phantom of the Ball Room why?"

"The 'first time' Mr. Burgus every heard the music the Phantom was actually playing Phantom of the Opera on the organ that's in there."

"You have an organ in the school?"

"In the ball room. No one ever uses. Well besides the Phantom that is." Scatty shook her head and placed the unripe apple down. Maybe the Phantom was the link they were missing to get to Coatlicue. Or maybe not. There was a possibility that it was just Zosime.

"Can Zosime play music?" the red head asked, picking up an orange. At least they had been ripe this week.

"As far as I know she can sing and play just about any flute imaginable," Zoe answered tapping her chin. "Also the ever classic, guitar. I'm not sure about anything else."

_She can play piano at the very least. _Scatty turned to where Sophie sat with an open book in her lap. The blonde looked really tired and a little scared. _I found that out last night. After school meet me in the main entrance. Bring Zoe too. I think I might know where we'll find Zosime._

_Right. _This mental communication thing was going to come in handy. Even if they weren't having much luck on the warfront they were learning a few things. Sophie was learning about different magical aspects (like telepathy) and Scatty was learning just what it meant to enjoy a relationship with someone you wouldn't bear arms against.

**Time Skip **

Zosime strolled out of the woods and nearly smacked into Sophie. The brunette took a step back and met the eyes of each of her friends. Sophie's blue ones that were slightly irritated, Scatty's green ones that seemed to be trying to dissect her, and finally Zoe's hazel ones that just showed confusion.

"What?" the brunette asked, trying to rub the dirt off her pants. She had forgone the school uniform for a pair of black cargos, a silver t-shirt, black combat boots, and a pomegranate colored sweater (**A/N sweatshirt? I get the two confused) **that was fully unzipped and had a hood.

"Any particular reason you spent the whole day in the woods?" Sophie asked. For a moment she thought she saw alarm flicker in her friend's milky white eyes. Scatty tensed a little. That blood scent was back, stronger than before.

"I remembered something." Zosime turned and walked back into the woods. Sharing a look the three girls trudged after her. Thankfully no one was looking or the whole group would have to spend some time with Mr. Burgus. "The last time Coatlicue was summoned. How was it done?"

Sophie nearly stumbled. She _hated _remembering that time. It was horrible, thinking of how her and Josh were on different sides of a battle to end or save the world. But unfortunately she was the only who knew.

"The Swords of Power," she said quietly. Zosime hummed and suddenly bent down. "Dee had arranged them in a square and Josh…powered them with his aura while summoning Coatlicue."

"The Swords of Power. Dangerous little tools, even more so when combined into the fifth blade, Aether, the Sword of Time."

"Josh has that now. It's in the form of a hook that makes up his left hand." Zosime jerked her head from where she was digging something out of the ground. She looked irritated.

"He wouldn't happen to go by the name Marethyu too right?"

"Um yah. How did you…" Sophie shook her head. The brunette was immortal and pretty much ever immortal she knew her brother in some way, shape, or form.

"I don't like him," Zosime grumbled, wrapping her fingers around a handle in the ground. She gave a tug and a section of the earth came away, revealing a long staircase below.

"Okay random staircase in the ground," Zoe said. Scatty squeezed her hand reassuringly and formed a sword with her aura. Zosime stood and gave a mock bow.

"I present to you a place made many years ago by none other than myself. Marethyu said I would need it years in the future. Now if you'll so kindly follow me I'll show the path of least traps." And with that she started descending down the stairs.

"Path of least traps. Yah that makes me feel better." Sophie shook her head and followed the brunette. Scatty frowned down into the darkness.

"I'm starting to not trust her," she mumbled. Zoe nodded sadly in agreement.

"She's changing," the blackette whispered. "She's starting to reveal just way too much about herself. It's kind of terrifying. And then let's add in the fact she's immortal." The single mortal girl of the group shivered. "C'mon. We should probably follow them." Scatty sighed and took a step down.

"I thought you said this was the path of least traps," Sophie called some time later. At the moment the group was going through a rather long hallway that had water on either side of it. Zosime nodded, her head just a dark shape in the dim light.

"It is. There's one coming up but it's easy enough to dismantle."

"What scything blades that appear from the ground from even a tissue hitting the pressure plate?"

"Hey don't pick on my traps like that! Come to think about it I never did get to rebuild my dojo." Scatty scowled into the darkness. It had taken her years to build that place.

"Your dojo?" Zoe asked. The red head smiled slightly and started explaining her small home in San Francisco. Up ahead Zosime flicked her fingers and started throwing fireballs ahead of them. Short little gasps accompanied their disappearance and steam rose into the air.

"What is this trap?" Sophie asked, throwing a few fireballs of her own.

"Something a bit akin to humidity golems only they're powered by the very leygate they rest on. There's so many in the room that it's literally like trying to walk through a brick wall."

"And unless you've heard of these golems then you don't know what you're up against right?"

"I guess. No one's ever found the place before." Zosime gazed sadly at the rising steam like she felt bad for killing the humidity golems. "That does it. They won't reform either."

The group kept walking. There were a few more traps (incidentally there was one much like Scathach's) but Zosime dismantled them all. It helped that she had built the place. Zoe had somehow managed to convince Scatty to talk about the other places she had built and resided in for a while and the two were currently talking about her Scottish castle from years ago. Sophie was marveling at the structure of the place because the walls were made of dirt and nothing holding them back, not even magic. Zosime was trying to squash down her nerves at the thought of the final passage ahead.

"This is the last one," she said suddenly, stopping in the middle of a giant room. Other tunnels led away from it, presumably the more trap littered ways to get here. Ahead of the small group was a single wooden door with a circle carved into it and some Ancient Greek letters.

"Spirit?" Zoe said, reading the letters. Zosime nodded.

"How did you know that?" Sophie asked, glancing at the blackette. Zosime slowly started heading toward the door.

"I don't know. The letters…just sort of translated themselves. None of you saw that?"

"Um no."

"We need to go in one at a time," Zosime said, laying a hand on the door. She flinched at something the others didn't hear and pulled her fingers back. "Beyond this door…you face your past, you see futures of your own self, you face your blasted _spirit_, and finally…you make a choice of sorts." With that she yanked open the door, slipped inside the room, and closed it behind her.


	10. Enter Spirit One

**A/N So these next four chapters are going to be each individual's journey through the tunnel. Obviously I'm starting with Zosime as she was the first one through. And yeah, you learn a bit more about her. Not much admittedly but still...**

**Anyway I don't own ''Percy Jackson" or "Secrets" not that either is really mentioned in this chapter. More of I don't own Greek mythology. Enjoy.**

* * *

Zosime leaned against the door with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to go through this again. The last time…Well the choice had not been easy and quite honestly she still wondered if she had made the right one.

Slowly she took a step forward. This tunnel, The Tunnel of Spirit, would pluck memories and relevant facts from your mind. It would reproduce feelings and show a future that followed those feelings. And at the very end you would face a choice. On one hand was the chance to redo everything but it could essentially destroy the very fabric of history. On the other hand was to continue with the future already being played out and just hope like hell it worked in your favor.

The walls flickered to life. They always displayed what was relevant to the upcoming choice. One could ignore it all and that's what the brunette did. Only at the very end did the facts matter and you could spend hours watching the scenes play out.

Of course that did not stop Zosime from seeing the scenes from the corners of her vision.

On the right played a part she knew very well. It was her time with Aoife, the highlights of good, bad, and indifferent. There was the time she had finally managed to impress her adoptive mom with knowing all the stories of the constellations. Another shot of when they were laughing over something that she no longer remembered. A bitter memory of when she became immortal and the terrifying scream that Aoife had produced at the fact of how Zosime was immortal. When they faced the gods and it was determined they didn't know her godly parent (and she still didn't know). Another bitter memory of Zosime shaking her head thinking _I warned you _as Aoife watched her sister's retreating form with tears in her eyes. Then Niten was there and Aoife was laughing again, enjoying life, and essentially their small little family.

Zosime shook her head with a small rueful smile. There was so much more to her life than that but Aoife was her adopted mom. There was no point denying that. Maybe after all this…Well she might just get away with calling the Shadow 'auntie'.

The left wall was showing something disturbing. It was something akin to her memories with Aoife but only as her time as a mortal. The woman who guided her though was defiantly not the red haired warrior. No she looked a bit like Zosime herself, with dark brown hair that hung to about mid-back, copper skin, and warm brown eyes that light up when she laughed. Zosime frowned. She had a vague recollection of the woman. This was her real mom, her birth mom, who had been killed in an earthquake when she was two. The brunette shook her head. Why was this being played?

The scenes continued. Some were the same as with Aoife, like when Zosime got her first loose tooth (the red head had been pretty stunned). Others were different. Zosime did not remember crying over a boyfriend lost (she had spent some time with the Hunters and still carried that most boys were distasteful) nor did she remember going to a play. There was never a time where she had dressed up pretty as a mortal and certainly she never got married. She never had kids or grandkids and the neighborhood was vastly unfamiliar. And what were they calling her? Aoide? Had that been her actual name? She liked Zosime better, especially when paired with her chosen last name. Mortem, the Latin word for death. Anyone who knew her full name's meaning would wrinkle their nose at the pun. _Likely to survive death. _

Zosime staggered as she watched the copper skinned woman tell it was time and the two were suddenly in front of the gods again. She watched them exam her as she clung to her birth mom's hand like her life depended on it. It was the winter solstice…but wait, why was Hades smiling in amusement? He knew, he knew who her father was! Against her better judgment the brunette stopped and watched the scene play out. There was arguing (the gods could never get together and just talk normally), claiming of the other eleven demi-gods, and finally attention turned to her. Now nearly three thousand years old Zosime felt her heart speed up. Would she finally find out who her godly parent was?

"NO!" The memory was frozen. Zeus was in the process of talking to Hades who had kept smiling. The brunette screamed and punched the wall. It did not good and just gave her a sore hand. Sobbing she turned toward the end of the tunnel and froze.

Two smoky figures stood before her. One had brilliant red hair and perplexed expression. Aoife, when she first met the vegan vampire. The other was Zosime's birth mother. It became horribly clear. A chance to rewrite her own life's history, something that could affect the lives of thousands of others. Tens of thousands, maybe even into the millions.

"Don't make me do this," Zosime whispered softly, knowing it was futile. The Tunnel of Spirit showed the choice that would be the hardest to make. For nearly a thousand years now her only two wishes was to know her godly parent was and to die. Preferably both but she'd take the first one if given the choice. Now she was given the choice in the worst way possible. Option A) Rewrite history and live out a peaceful, normal life with her birth mom and finally learn who her father truly was which would in turn probably doom Aoife to dying a horribly painful death at the hands of Coatlicue. Option B) Continue with the path given and rescue Aoife but possibly give up all hope of ever learning who her father ever truly was.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!"


	11. Enter Spirit Two

**A/N There is a reason I don't tell their choice at the end of the tunnel. That would ruin the chapter where they all meet up again. So don't going whining about cliffhangers please. I'm purposely doing so, not to be mean, but to continue my story.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I only own Zosime and Zoe and this Tunnel of Spirit idea...and oh yeah the plot, forgot about that. **

* * *

"Wait how do you know when Zosime's gone through?" Zoe voiced, staring at the closed door. Suddenly a blood red eye appeared in the circle. The three remaining girls blinked.

"So we just wait for it to turn green I guess," Sophie mused. Zoe snickered and mumbled something about a portie pottie. Scatty just made a face and rested her chin on the blackette's shoulder.

The blonde watched the two with interest. As far as she knew they hadn't kissed yet and certainly hadn't…done the deed. But they would hold hands and laugh about nothing in between classes. Whenever the two were just standing Scatty often had her arms wrapped around Zoe's waist. Sophie shook her head.

The eye turned green.

"I'll go," the blonde decided, putting her hand on the door. She took a quick glance at her friends, noting the alarm in Scatty's eyes. Sophie smirked and spoke in French to the red head. _"You should kiss her." _The Shadow sputtered for a response as the blonde ducked inside the tunnel, silently laughing to herself.

Inside the tunnel it was dark as a moonless night in the countryside. Sophie could barely see her hand an inch away from her face. Just as she contemplated making a small fire the walls flared to life, shedding a faint light into the tunnel.

The floor was dirt, the ceiling was dirt, and if it weren't for the images being played without a projector of sorts, Sophie would think the walls were dirt too. _Magic _she reminded herself, turning to the right wall. It was playing scenes she knew well and would rather not see again.

There was the bookshop exploding which, if she thought about it, only really happened a month and some odd weeks ago. There was the meeting with Scatty, the disaster Josh had almost gotten them into with Hekate…The blonde girl shook her head. What had Zosime said, shows your past and possible variant? What could be the variant? She watched the little scene in the coffee shop play out, complete with the cashier's embarrassment (she could remember his name now). Then came the more painful memories.

There was Josh, summoning Coatlicue, and Aoife tugging the Archon back into her prison (and they were going to get her out), Niten brokenly telling her to act normal in the face of all this…Dee bowing to her parents saying 'Masters'…was that Scatty running through the crowds? No, it was another red haired person. Not Aoife, the twins had been born after the fall of Danu Talis. So who? Sophie shook her head. She was just examining the background details to avoid looking at a scene that she already knew. Finally there was Josh, declaring that today he would become Death…

The blonde took a deep breath and held it. Things had changed since then. She had to explain to Elle a very fabricated lie about her parents' and Josh's 'deaths'. That had been hard enough. And to think she would never actually know who her birth parents truly were! They were dead, had been for a very long time. Maybe just an examination of the past would reveal what kind of people they were?

Slowly she turned to the other wall.

Sophie froze. It was essentially the same scenes as before. The bookshop, meeting Scatty, a near disaster with Hekate…but wait it was…her who caused the near disaster? That didn't make sense. Were the roles reversed? Josh was Awakened, not her, and Sophie blinked in shock as she watched _Josh _be possessed by some outside force. The crack of the golden whip caused her to flinch. Okay so the roles _were_ reversed.

She watched a replay of the argument about Nicholas…only this time she was arguing that he shouldn't be trusted. Then there was the chat with Saint German, the gift of the laptop (were their personalities switched too?), coming down the stairs, the Coward's Blade in hand, looking at the destruction of the place…

Sophie shook her head and continued walking toward the end of the tunnel. That was just too disturbing, watching the same scenes play over but with her and Josh in the opposite role. That would mean _she _would be the one to summon Coatlicue and it would result in _Josh _walking down this tunnel at the moment. Well, hypothetically of course. Maybe the end would still be the same. Josh would claim to be Death and destroy Danu Talis. She'd just be along as a guilt trip for having her friend's older twin be put in dire peril, even for an immortal. The blonde snorted and continued walking.

At the end of the tunnel two figures blocked her path, both with hooked left hands. One was clearly male, the other clearly female. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes, not quite identical twins but close enough to be related. The male was the taller of the two. Sophie frowned and wondered why these two people looked terrifyingly similar to her and Josh.

_Your choice is this _a soft voice suddenly whispered. Sophie jumped and looked for the source. Was it coming from the two figures at once? _Continue the path already set, with the one you think your brother as Death itself…or take the burden in your hands and be the child of the prophecy to save the very world you live in now. _

"In other words become Death?" Sophie translated in a horrified whisper. The two smoky figures smiled at her but said nothing. A choice of sorts, that's what Zosime had said. She had hesitated beforehand, unsure of how to word it. A choice of sorts yes, but a choice that was hard to make and would rewrite history. The blonde gulped and took a step forward.


	12. Enter Spirit Three

**A/N Yah fluff! Just a little bit but what the hell. It's about as much as I can do without it feeling forced. Anyway, I don't own anything but Zoe and the Tunnel of Spirit in this chapter!**

* * *

"What did Sophie say?" Zoe asked, twisting her neck to face the red head. Scatty felt her cheeks heat up as she shook her head. Kiss her…well okay maybe...but not right now! "Nh come on tell me please?"

_I'd rather just show you. _It was hard to ignore that pout. Scatty gave an internal groan and absently nuzzled the blackette's ear. Maybe if she didn't look directly at her girlfriend…

"The eye turned green again." Scatty cursed softly in Gaelic. How long had that been? Three minutes at the most? "Do you want to go first or should I?"

"Which would you prefer?" the Shadow asked. She blinked, wondering her voice sounded a little hoarse and a little tense. Zoe gave her a small sympathetic smile.

"Honestly I'm terrified of the very idea of going through the tunnel. But whatever's on the other side is going to help us get Aoife so we got no choice." Scatty nodded, unconsciously pulling the other girl closer. Zoe gave her a bemused smile. "As much as I want to we can't go through this together Scathach. I'll go first. I doubt my choice can rewrite history like yours might."

"Are you calling me old?" Zoe snickered and pulled away.

"Maybe. I'll see you on the other side." Suddenly the blackette leaned in and brushed her lips against Scatty's cheek. Blushing madly she ducked into the tunnel.

Zoe took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She had been meaning to do that for a while but hadn't found the courage. Now that she had done so her heart was about to leap out of her chest. The brief contact had sent an electric spark to her brain and demanded more.

The blackette shook her head and took a cautious step forward. The walls flickered to life, jolting her out of her daze a little. She expected them to show her past but instead…were they showing the future? Seemed likely.

Zoe turned to the right wall. There was only motion, no sound. It showed little things, like the up coming holiday break where she would go back to her adoptive family and suffer through yet another Christmas party were pretty everyone but her fell over drunk by the end of the night. There were bigger things, like her getting married (so this defiantly was the future) to a blonde woman with chocolate brown eyes. Later on it showed two kids running around in circles while she leaned back on her elbows. Zoe shook her head. So this future was what, one without Scathach? Was that even possible?

The picture on the left was the same as before, motion but no sound. Everything was different, right down to Christmas break.

It was Zosime's place, it had to be. Both Scatty and Sophie lived in the city so only Zosime could have this cabin in the woods. Snow drifts about three feet deep surrounded the place and the stars were clearly visible. Wait was that a new constellation in the sky? Where the hell had that come from?

Zoe shook her head and turned to the next scene. A summer camp…or rather a summer camp that went year round. There were kids running around in orange sweaters, tromping through a light covering of snow. The cabins were odd though. The all bore some resemblance to Ancient Greek architect. And wait were those flying horses? The blackette stared at the scene mouth agape. Just where was this place and why was it her future?

The next scene was disturbing. It was clearly a battle, but against what she couldn't say. Something nudged the idea that this…snake woman was Coatlicue, the Archon currently holding Scatty's twin hostage in a sense. And wait where there vampires, like the blood sucking ones, there too? And where the hell had Zosime got that huge battle ax from?

The blackette flinched and rubbed her neck. It felt like she had been bitten by something. Scatty was there, a worried and slightly fearful expression on her face. Then she seemed relieved, listening to something Zosime was saying. Zoe shook her head and watched her own hand come into view. It seemed normal, just a little bit paler than usual. Then four things popped into existence above each of her fingers. The two other girls recoiled in shock.

Fire, water, earth, and air. The four original elements. Zoe frowned and held up her hand in the tunnel. She could do that already but didn't know how. Silently she willed the elements to appear. It took a lot out of her and she could barely hold it for more than a few seconds. The blackette clenched her fingers together and turned back to the scene.

Suddenly they were back in the tunnel, apparently long before the other scenes had played out. Zosime was wide eyed and had tear tracks going down her cheeks. All the attention was focused on Zoe's outstretched hand that contained the four elements.

"She knows damnit," Zoe growled, looking at the scene. She could do magic without being Awakened and Zosime knew how this was possible. The blackette sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She hadn't told her friend about this yet. It just seemed a little too weird, even for the magical world. But it was obvious that Zosime knew from the way her lips were moving.

Zoe turned and stormed down the tunnel, determined to get some answers from her friend. She stopped short upon seeing two things.

The first was her adoptive family, good, bad, indifferent, all of them. They had come from Mexico but had ties in Puerto Rico, the Dominican Republic, and Spain itself. Then there was her, a European looking girl who was adopted because her father was her adoptive father's best friend before the man was killed in action. They never knew who her mom ever truly was. But whoever her mother was she didn't fit into the Spanish family.

The other thing was a big black ball of…something. It crackled with electricity and made that noise that movies had of the ground shaking. Ancient Greek words floated out in random spurts, somehow translating themselves in her brain. Zoe shook her head. She didn't know Ancient Greek right? Well there was the whole thing about the letters on the door shifting themselves in her brain to read 'spirit'.

"What the hell is this? A choice between the normal and the unknown?" Nothing answered her, not that Zoe expected anything too. She glanced back at the walls which had gone blank. "Great. Thanks for the help." Slowly she turned back to the two options. Her choice wouldn't rewrite history. It would directly write the future. "Why me?" She took a step forward and hoped like hell it wouldn't come back to haunt her.


	13. Enter Spirit Four

**A/N And here's where the title of this story comes into play. I've taken a gander at pretty much all the Scatty based fics on this site and almost none touch upon the idea of her second gift. Remember Abraham gave her two and the first was the knowledge of Aoife's situation? Well this twisted idea of a second chance at love, true love, become Scatty's second gift in my brain. So enjoy and you'll all learn the result in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously I'm really tired of saying it but I'm not about to leave my ass open for suing. I don't own "Percy Jackson" or "Secrets". **

* * *

Scatty blinked at the closed door, a hand absently raising itself to her cheek. The red eye glared back at her, as if daring the vegan vampire to try and chase after the blackette before she got through the tunnel. Scatty didn't think she could move at the moment.

"She kissed my cheek," the red head finally mumbled, still in a daze. In all her long years of living this only came from family members, the very few she kept in contact with, and a select few friends like Joan. Never once had it come from a love interest…well beside Zoe she had only had one.

Scatty shook her head and dug her fingers into her palm. Whatever was in the tunnel would challenge her on a level she couldn't fight physically. She needed a clear head more than ever. But still…

The eye turned green again. Taking a deep breath out of habit the Shadow stepped forward, yanked open the door, and disappeared into the gloom.

Even her night vision didn't help in this darkness. Peering around the Shadow strained her ears for any sounds, her aura taking the shape of one of her short swords in her hand. With her past she mostly expected to re-fight a fight that should or should not have been fought.

The walls flared to life as she took another step. Scatty twitched and slashed at the sudden motion on pure instinct. When there was no death gurgle or scent of blood the red head realized that it was just images with no sound.

Scatty let out a small noise of shock and sat down heavily. Chulainn…he was alive again. He was…with her. The very thought sent her heart racing. He seemed to be with her for an indefinite amount of time as they watched Aoife's retreating back. Something told her he was trying to comfort her in the scene. But from what? Had he refused to follow Aoife and chosen to stay with her? What would such a thing cause?

There was a time skip, that much was obvious. They were fighting over…something. What time were they in? Ah, the present. Someone had called the police. Things were playing out just how she thought so many days ago. Because they were both warriors at heart Scatty and Chulainn would often be at odds and fight it out physically. The red head shook her head and stood. She couldn't continue watching these scenes.

The next scene called to her. It was a wedding. She was watching her sister, her own sister, come down the aisle in a simple white dress with a smile on her face. From the corner of her eye she saw Niten standing, captivated by Aoife's appearance. And was that Chulainn behind him as the best man?

The scene jumbled itself again. There was a battle, a huge battle, against forces that had just sprung from nowhere. The four immortals were running themselves ragged. Suddenly people were running toward them in the distance and around them everyone was hitting the ground like their lives depended on it. The scene suddenly exploded in a brilliant flash of white and then went black.

"Wait what was that?!" Scatty called out. She was certain it was her death. But what the hell had caused it? Some sort of bomb? What bomb had that much power to kill four immortals in one go?

The red head slowly turned to the other wall. In all this excitement and confusion she had forgotten about Zoe. Scatty gulped and watched the scenes play out. Briefly her hand drifted to her cheek again.

The two were walking into a darkened room where the shadows suggested a bed of sorts in the corner. For some reason they were trying to be silent about their actions. Zoe was tilting her head back, eyes closing in bliss. Good grief was she about to have sex with the blackette? Scatty felt her cheeks burn as she moved to the next scene.

It was a summer camp of sorts that was covered in snow and had kids going around in orange sweaters. Some of the cabins bore a semblance to Greek architecture and there was some sort of pavilion off to one side. A centaur was explaining things to the two girls as Zosime wandered on ahead, looking terribly sad. Sophie was nowhere to be seen.

Then there was a battle. They were fighting Coatlicue and the Archon looked as ugly as ever. Niten was there, along with Joan, Saint German, Sophie, Zoe, Zosime and a few others Scatty didn't recognize. Well…those others looked like the dead brought back to life with their flesh hanging off them in chunks. Or that could be Coatlicue's poison.

Suddenly there were more people…or rather things. Blood sucking vampires had arrived at the scene. One was heading toward Zoe who had a terrified look on her face even as she threw…a fireball? When had she been Awakened?

"NO!" The blood drinker's teeth were sunk into the blackette's neck. Scatty attacked the wall futilely, knowing it would do no good. This was just an image and it wasn't going away worth shit. "No, no, no, no! This isn't fair! Why are you giving me another chance at love just to take it away again?!" The Shadow broke and fell to her knees sobbing.

Finally she looked up at the next scene. Zoe was lying on a bed, face pale and cheek bones very pronounced. Scatty was desperately clutching her hand, talking to Zosime. The mood in the room was grim. But then, against all rational odds, Zoe's hazel eyes snapped open.

The walls went blank again.

Stunned the red head staggered to her feet and headed toward the end of the tunnel. Three figures stood at the end, two behind the first. One of the ones behind was Zoe and the other was Chulainn. Not knowing what else to do Scatty stopped and glared at the first figure. Abraham the Mage.

"Hello little one," he said with a sad and sympathetic smile. His image flickered a little. "Are you ready for you second gift?"

"What do you mean?" Scatty choked out. Her voice was thick with emotions. The man gave her a half smile as he was in the form she had last seen him. Half metal.

"Your first gift was knowing your sister lives and that was what set you on this path. Now you have a choice to rewrite history or accept the future laid out."

"I have to choose between Chulainn and Zoe. Between two loves."

"Yes. One leads to pain, another leads to happiness. Listen to your heart. Which does it tell you to go to?" The Mage disappeared with a pop and left Scatty contemplating his words. Finally after a very long time she took a step forward.


	14. We All Meet Again

**Disclaimer: Nu-uh.**

* * *

Scatty closed the door quietly behind her and took a deep breath. Slowly she turned to face the large room the four had entered.

Sophie was off to one side, staring at her hands like they held the meaning of life. She was pale and had a terrified look on her face. Zosime was sitting in the middle of the room, methodically cutting her wrist with a dark red knife. A mix of gold and black liquid trickled out as the wounds were healing themselves at a terrifying pace. And Zoe…

Scatty took a few quick and confident strides over to her girlfriend. The blackette had a mix of a glare and concern in her eyes, the look directed at her oldest friend. It turned to confusion as the red head wrapped her arms around her waist and tugged her close.

"Hu-" Zoe blinked once in shock then her brain decided to melt. Forgetting to breath she closed her eyes and allowed all her senses be focused on the feeling of Scatty's lips against hers. A soft moan drifted into the air that sent Scatty's heart racing. She tilted her head a little, trying to be closer to the blackette.

"About time," Sophie commented as the two broke apart. They blushed but didn't separate, Zoe gasping for breath. She shot a dazed smile at the red head who returned it with one of her own. Zosime sneezed, breaking the pleasantness of the scene.

"Not that I'm complaining but what brought that on?" Zoe breathed, amazed she could even form a coherent thought let alone speak. Scatty nuzzled her ear absently.

"Tell you later. What exactly is this place?" Zosime rubbed her wrist, the scars already fading, a disturbed expression on her face.

"Marethyu created it so I'm not entirely sure of the name," the brunette answered, looking around. Sophie flinched and stared at her hands again. "Each point is an element."

The brunette cast something into the air above them. A triangle pointed upward, with a line parallel to the base at the top creating a smaller triangle inside the first, came to life, glowing faintly in the darkness. Then she threw a fire ball off to the right and a normal upward facing triangle appeared, this time on fire. A small ball of dirt smashed itself into the ground and suddenly another triangle appeared, made of dirt and visible through the suddenly glass floor. It was like the one above it, with a smaller triangle at the top, but the point was going down. Zosime flicked her fingers and a jet of water appeared, shooting off to the left. Yet another normal triangle appeared with the point going down, but it seemed to be made of water.

"These are the symbols of the four original elements. Air-" she pointed upward "-fire-" a jab at the flaming triangle "-earth-" she tapped the glass floor with her foot "-and water." Zosime gestured to the last triangle. "To get to this room one has no choice to go through the Tunnel of Spirit which has the symbol of a circle. To power the room…pure untainted magic is to be used."

"What do you mean?" Scatty asked after a silence. Zoe shifted slightly as if she were uncomfortable. Zosime sighed and shook her head.

"I wish I knew what it meant," she said softly. "But the Oracle likes riddles. I have an idea but the only problem is I'm not sure if there's anyone around like that in this age. I'm sorry Scathach." The red head said nothing and looked at the glass floor. Zoe rubbed her back, making small noises of comfort.

"Please tell me we don't have to go back through the Tunnel when we finally figure out the mystery," Sophie whispered softly. Zosime flashed a bitter smile and shook her head. "Good. Now how do we get out of here?"

"Up." The brunette snapped her fingers again and a set of stairs spiraling around the room appeared. They led to the single hole in the roof that from a distance looked big enough for a single person to slide through. Sophie nodded and started climbing. The three girls let her go, somehow realizing she needed some space at the moment.

"Zosime," Zoe stated once the blonde had disappeared from sight. The brunette turned a wary, milky white gaze to her friend. "Why exactly can I do this without being Awakened?" The four elemental symbols popped to life above her fingers, each drawn with its corresponding element.

Zosime let out a curse in Greek as Scatty felt her mouth drop open. She knew there were 'magicians' merely people who played tricks that seemed like magic but this…was something even she hadn't come across.

The elements suddenly died and the blackette swayed slightly. She suddenly seemed exhausted and Scatty careful made the two sit down. Zoe continued glaring at the brunette who looked really uncomfortable.

"_Di immortales _of all the things to ask about…" Scatty raised an eyebrow, trying to silently remind the brunette that Zoe didn't like secrets. Zosime took a deep breath. "Just don't hate me for this…"

"You knew all along?!"

"I had my suspicions but the only way to confirm them…" She shook her head, mumbling something about monsters. "It's too dangerous to explain things here with us being so close to L.A. When Christmas breaks comes you two will just have to tag along back to my place in New Hampshire."

"You're making me wait that long?! And what about Sophie? Doesn't she need to know?"

"No," Zosime sighed rubbing her temples. "It'll be difficult enough trying to explain it to the two of you. Sophie's already had her head assaulted with this world of magic I just don't want to throw another into the mix. Please, just wait until we get to my place. It'll be safer and I won't have to worry about monsters finding this place." The brunette seemed on the verge of tears.

"Why the hell won't you tell me now?" Zoe demanded, tensing in Scatty's arms. So far the red head had said nothing, trying to read the hidden meaning in her…friend's words.

"If I tell you know there's a good chance you'll be killed. Auras don't work against these monsters and very rarely will martial arts _without _weapons work either." Zosime sent a desperate glance toward Scatty as if begging for support.

"Zoe," she whispered softly, pulling the blackette close. "Please just wait. I…I don't want to see you get hurt…or worse." The mortal girl sighed and deflated but sent a tired glare at the brunette.

"Fine. Just because you're worried," she huffed and stormed away to the steps. Scatty shot a glance at the brunette who nodded in return. She owed the red head. Then the Shadow chased after her girlfriend.

Zosime watched them climb until they were out of sight and finally let her tears fall down. They were blood red in color.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I'm putting this at the bottom so as not to spoil the chapter. If you didn't quite get the choices I'll explain them here and the consequence of the other. **

**Zosime: She chose to save Aoife and possibly give up all chance of every finding out who her godly parent was. Had she chosen to rewrite history and remain mortal then the Tunnel of Spirit and the rest would have never existed, thus pretty much killing Aoife.**

**Sophie: She chose to keep with the future already being played out with the past in set. She never became Death. Had she done so the change wouldn't have been drastic, just Josh would have taken her place in the group.**

**Zoe: She chose the unknown, the ball of black with Ancient Greek spurting from it. This will lead to some of the scenes, specifically the one Scatty saw of Camp Half-Blood. Had she chosen the known then Scatty herself would have never gotten the choice she had.**

**Scatty: If the kiss didn't tell you then I will. She chose to go with Zoe and forever acknowledge that Chulainn just wasn't for her or Aoife. Had she chosen him then the twins would have reconciled after a _very _long time but ultimately made up. Also, the death scene. Scatty, Aoife, Niten, and Chulainn were all nuked. So take a gander as to which choice was happiness and which was pain.**

**That's all folks! I hope you've enjoyed so far and in the next two chapters (I'm thinking, the numbers may be off, giving or taking one) I'll explain just how Zoe can do what she can. Also maybe how Zosime is immortal which is key to another scene Scatty saw. Also, if you want a picture of the triangles and their arrangement punch in 'ancient greek symbols for the elements' into Google. It's about the third one down after the the choice for images. **

**Laters!**


	15. Dances in the Moonlight

**A/N Meh like I can't write fight scenes or really sappy scenes or (rated M) sex scenes I can't write dance scenes. So sorry about that folks. Also, I begged a friend of mine to compile a short list of some of the songs that were sang at this 'dance' and make it a playlist on Youtube. In turn once I'm done with this I have to write a story adaption to her STWOR character once she sends me the videos. Anyway, if you want the list just look up 'Spazzy Fly' on Youtube and you'll find her. It'll be the playlist called 'Yule Ball'. That's all thanks!**

* * *

"Why exactly didn't you audition for the honor of singing at the Yule Ball?" Zoe asked, absently drawing patterns along Scatty's stomach. "I mean, you were a singer once right?"

"Mmm but that was different," the red head answered softly. Ever since showing them the Tunnel their brunette friend had been avoiding them. She was constantly on edge and jumped at even the slightest noise, especially ones from outside that only Scatty and Sophie could hear too. "Besides I want to dance with you." Scatty felt her face heat up as Zoe turned to face her.

"Um…I don't know how to dance."

"Really? Well come on I'll teach you!"

**Time Skip**

Zosime sighed in relief from where she stood on the stage. Only this night to get through and then they'd be safe. She hadn't slept since the time in the Tunnel and it was getting harder to hide her bloodshot eyes. The brunette stifled a yawn and watched the couples streaming in.

Everyone had fallen into the pattern of the last three years. Whoever came as a couple freshman year came as a couple this year although some with a different partner. The singles were still singles for the most part, a few coming in groups that would laugh and talk on the fringes of the dance. And then there were her three friends.

Sophie had a date in the form of Chad of all people. After about a month with the blonde in his house the boy had given up on Zosime and went for Sophie. Surprisingly he wasn't as annoying as the brunette thought and actually possessed a sensitive side she hadn't thought existed. If given more time Zosime was sure the two would actually become a couple. Sophie had blushed when one of her housemate friends brought it up.

Zoe and Scatty were going together like everyone expected. Even the teachers _expected _it so obvious their relationship had become. Something in their relationship had changed since the Tunnel. Scatty no longer seemed wary at the thought of actually _loving _Zoe rather than just liking her. In turn Zoe was able to brush aside the wait of knowing her true nature.

_You're a demi-god like me Zoe _the brunette thought sadly as she watched the couple walk in. _Given you can do magic without being fully Awakened I'd take a hazardous guess and say you're a daughter of Hekate, goddess of magic. Every demi-god is partially Awakened to some point, to power the powers granted to them by their lineage. I just wish you __**didn't **__belong to Hekate. It makes you the one in the prophecy, the one of pure untainted magic. _

"Welcome students to the Yule Ball," the headmaster said formally, spreading his hands wide. "I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight and have a wonderful holiday. Now without further ado I will let the songs begin."

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Zosime asked, plastering a fake smile on to her lips. There was a chorus of positive responses. "Awesome. Let's start dancing shall we?" There was cheering that brought an actual smile to her lips and she nodded to the boys behind her. They were actually good musicians and could sing fairly decent but they always like her as the lead vocalist.

This first song to come out was always different than last year's. When it came to this Zosime was at the mercy of what the student body wanted the most. This year, for some strange reason, it happened to be "I Gotta Feeling". The brunette wanted to run in terror when it was brought up but sang it anyway. She always felt better singing and the other songs on the list weren't nearly as bad.

"You know I thought it would just be Christmas songs," Scatty mused as she watched people sing along to the music. Even from this distance it was clear Zosime was trying hard not to cringe in pain.

"Then we'd all be slow dancing pretty much," Zoe answered with a laugh. "There will be some Christmas songs, along with the 'Singer's Picks' but other than that every song to be played tonight was requested by the student body."

"The teachers don't get a say?"

"That was cut after one teacher recommended a song called 'The Streak'." Scatty paled.

"I can see why," she finally grumbled just as the song ended. The next that came one was obviously not a Christmas song but Zoe pulled her up nonetheless.

"It won't be real dancing but this could be fun," she grinned. Scatty sighed and allowed herself to be dragged out onto the dance floor.

Zosime laughed silently to herself as she watched her two friends come out onto the dance floor. Of all the songs…she shook her head and shot a collective half-hearted glare around the room. Scatty was going to kill her.

"What is this?"

"Dubstep! Come on it's fun to dance too!" Zoe laughed and started twisting in ways that made it seem like she had no bones in her body. Scatty had to firmly clamp her mouth shut as about ten others started dancing the way her girlfriend was. She looked to Zosime who was singing the song. The brunette looked like she was trying to keep a straight face but every now and then her lips would twitch upward in amusement. "Come on!"

"Zoe I can't dance to this!" the red head hissed, face starting to burn with embarrassment. The blackette pursed her lips.

"And I can barely dance the way you taught me. Just this once please?" Scatty groaned as the blackette's face morphed into a pout. Slowly she stepped onto the dance floor and watched as the girl's face brightened. "Yah! Just think of it kinda of like…Tai Chi only to music and faster."

_Of all the martial arts…still there is a sort of fluidity to this dancing that is sort of similar to it. _Scatty started moving awkwardly at first but then sort of went with the flow. Zoe flashed her a grin and urged her away from the fringes.

Zosime almost stumbled her words as she watched none other than the Shadow start dancing to dubstep…and dancing like she had been doing so all her life. Resisting the urge to smack her forehead she cast her gaze to where Chad and Sophie were laughing with some of the other students from the Roberts house.

"Your turn," Scatty huffed as the song ended. Zoe just smiled and nodded. She looked flushed after the dance and Scatty found the blush was intoxicating.

_Oh I'm so dead _Zosime thought as she sat down at the piano. She had a feeling this next song had been requested by a select few who knew of Scatty's adventures. So that meant Sophie and Zoe. Shaking her head she let the notes ripple out and kept her focus on her dancing fingers.

"Sophie," Scatty growled as the blonde walked by. The other Awakened girl just adopted an innocent expression. "Really?"

"Really. I thought it might help you relax a little." Chad looked confused as Zoe tilted her head. She recognized the song, it was called 'Winter', from Zosime's pick last year (the singer was allowed three) but didn't know the singer.

"I'm missing something," she mused as the two started dancing. Scatty shot a glare toward the stage as Zosime's voice rang out.

"I told you I was the lead singer in a band once right?"

"Yah but what does that have anything to do with this song?"

"It's one of Tori Amos' songs. Winter. I'd recognize it anywhere."

"You're kidding!" Zoe laughed as Scatty spun the two around. The Shadow shook her head ruefully and silently admitted that Zosime was doing a fairly good job as a cover artist for the song. Maybe even a little better than her, given the brunette was playing the piano at the same time.

"Nope I refuse to sing this one!" Zosime handed the mic over to the one of boys and jumped off stage. A few laughs drifted up, some knowing instantly what song. It wasn't until the familiar tune of 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' came on did the whole school get why the brunette refused. She slide over to the refreshment table, avoided the spiked punch and went for the water sitting innocently next to it.

"You really are at the mercy of the student body," Sophie laughed. Zosime grimaced and nodded. "Any other songs you refuse to sing?"

"No that's pretty much the only one. Don't kill me!" Zosime raised her hands in defense as Scatty stalked over Zoe laughing as she followed. The red head raised an eyebrow and snagged some of the pineapple bits.

"Why would I kill you?" she asked calmly, popping one of the yellow squares into her mouth. The brunette looked terrified.

"Um…"

"Zosime get your ass back up here!" The brunette sighed in relief and scampered off to the stage. Despite wearing heels she jumped back up onto the raised platform. Grinning sheepishly she took the mic back and jumped into the next song.

"I wonder how long she's been singing," Sophie mused as the small group listened to their friend wield her voice to match the higher pitch of singing 'chipmunk'.

"She told me once almost as long as she's been alive." Zoe paused and made a face. "I have no idea how long that even is."

"Guess we'll just have to ask."


	16. Demi-God What Are Thee?

**A/N So I thought of adding a fight scene to this but ended up not. Instead you all learn just what Zosime is. Yah right? Sorry if it seems a bit odd but I just couldn't figure out a way to truly write this chapter any better. So enjoy if you can. **

* * *

"Just a few more miles please."

"Will you quit that?" Zosime twitched and clenched her fist inside her jacket. She looked on edge and the black circles around her eyes gave her a terrified look. Scatty found herself tensing the brunette. There was something wrong…

"Where are you going to be for Christmas Sophie?" she suddenly asked. The blonde looked up from her book and gave a small shrug.

"Aunt Agnes and I are heading to our 'family' in New England," she answered. There was a small amount of pain in her voice. "They don't want us, me specifically, to be alone after losing my 'parents' and Josh." Zosime rubbed her temple with one hand and mumbled something in the Greek-like language Zoe now recognized as Ancient Greek.

The train rumbled to a stop. The four girls stood and joined the mass moving outward. Sophie waved goodbye at the platform and headed off to her aunt's car. Slowly the couple turned to the brunette.

"Come on," she stated, pulling a gleaming bronze knife from her waist. Scatty frowned, wondering where she had gotten that from. "The sooner we get to my place the sooner I can explain this…" Zosime trailed off, a look of pure terror crossing her face. Her free hand rose slightly then dropped back down. "Just follow me." She took off across the platform, snapping her fingers as she slipped past the guards.

"Why do I get the feeling that little knife is the only weapon we have at the moment that can kill those monsters she mentioned?" Zoe sighed as she started running. Scatty shrugged and followed easily. There was an odd scent on the wind, similar to the one that had been blowing around in that Underworld Shadowrealm she had spent a century in. But those monsters, they couldn't be loose here. She had killed most, if not all of them.

"A few more seconds that's all I ask," Zosime muttered as she waited for the two to catch up. Her eyes nervously watched the direction the train had come from. Zoe and Scatty ran up to her side. "Great. Grab my shoulders."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Scatty frowned and slowly reached out to do so. There was something coming toward them in the distance…Zoe made an irritated noise and followed her example. Zosime sighed and concentrated. The red head could have sworn their shadows came up to swallow them whole.

"What the…how did you?" Zoe asked, gaping around at the cabin they had suddenly appeared in. Outside the wind was howling and whipping snow around. Zosime collapsed with relief onto the couch the three had appeared directly in front of.

"Shadow travel," she breathed. The blackette stared at her. "Incredibly useful but also incredibly difficult. It took me _centuries _to get to the point I'm at now."

"Just ho-"

"Ah master you've returned." Scatty's aura instantly formed into a sword as the clearly undead butler walked into the room. Zoe let out a short scream and a fireball winked to life above one of her fingers. Zosime turned to the skeleton.

"Marcus could you please prepare the guest room?" she asked in a tired voice. "And tell Travis to stop sleeping on guard duty again. I can hear him snoring."

"But of course master." The skeleton bowed deep at the waist, something that should have sent his upper half tumbling for the floor. Marcus straightened and walked away, carefully eyeing the two guests. "Are they to share a bed?"

"Hum? Oh yah sure. It's a queen sized so that shouldn't be a problem." Zosime leaned forward and gently prodded the brilliant green fire that cast the dancing shadow the group had come out. "Sit you two. And Scatty put your sword away. None of the undead here will attack us."

"_You _raised them?"

"Yah. Necromancy is one of the skills I excel at." Zoe sat down heavily on the opposite couch. Scatty slowly did the same, keeping a careful eye all around. She didn't quite trust the undead.

"Zosime," the blackette whispered. "Just what are you? What am I? And why the hell do you keep speaking in Ancient Greek?!" The brunette tipped her head back as her aura pooled around her, taking on shapes and colors.

_The Greek gods are very much alive in this Shadowrealm. In all my travels this is the only place it's ever happened. The aura fueled world of magic and Elders co-existing __**peacefully**__ with the power of the Ancient Greek gods. Some how, some way, these two powers have never come to arms against each other. And as far as I can tell they've only ever…combined once. _

_Zoe you may or may not believe me but you're a demi-god. You're half-human and half-Greek god. Judging by the fact you can do magic without being Awakened I would say you're the daughter of Hekate, the Greek goddess of magic. Each demi-god is slightly Awakened, to power the powers given to them by their heritage. Your brain is hard wired for Ancient Greek writing and speaking. It's why you can understand it. _

_Like you Zoe I am a demi-god too. The myths don't speak of my siblings and I, the original twelve demi-gods, simply because we were merely an experiment. A test to see if the gods really __**could **__mate with mortals. The answer is yes. I've lived for nearly three thousand and five hundred years and have been mortal for only about eighteen of those years. _

_I am also the combination of Greek gods and aura Elders. Unlike you Zoe human blood no longer runs in my veins yet I still retain mine because of the two substances that make up me are both modeled after humans. God and…blood drinking vampire._

"That day in the forest," Scatty whispered, forming a fist. Zoe was staring at her friend in shock. "The night before you had stabbed yourself in the heart. You had to drink didn't you?" Zosime nodded slowly. "Who did you kill?"

"No one," the brunette whispered back just as softly. "Because I'm part god I can still _feel_. I don't need to drink human blood. I've gone my whole immortal life span on _animal _blood." She stood and walked to the sliding glass door. "When we get Aoife back you can ask her. She was there." Zosime slide open the door and disappeared into the snow.

"Your room is ready." Zoe jumped and turned to the undead butler. Marcus regarded them calmly with his one formed eye. "Please do not be to overly alarmed of my appearance. I am away of various video games, books, movies, and tv shows giving my kind a much worse appearance. Please, follow me."

"And Zosime? Your master? What are we to think of her?" Scatty asked softly, standing up. Marcus tapped his chin with a bony finger.

"She views herself as a monster, as something that should have never existed. If given the chance I think she would gladly sacrifice herself on a suicidal mission into space just so to possibly die."

"That's horrible," Zoe whispered, turning to the glass door. Vaguely they could make out a human shaped mass in the blinding white. "Why would she want to die?"

"Immortality is a lonely thing," Scatty said, tugging the shocked blackette up. "It must be even more lonely for her, having to know she's the only one of her kind."

"So you believe that the Greek gods are still around?!"

"Yes. It explains things that have happened before…and why monsters that I've personally wiped to extinction are still around." The red head thought of the scent from the train station and nodded to herself. There was no mistaking that reek of an unwashed canine that had rolled through a few thousand mass graves. It was the reek of a hellhound and she knew that the Underworld Shadowrealm she had been caught in was liberated of those.

"It's all so much…but I guess it explains why I never knew my birth mom." Marcus opened the door and let the girls into the guest room.

"If you need anything please do not hesitate to call," he said, closing the door. Then the undead butler tromped back down the stairs and stepped outside. "The guests have been shown their room master."

"Thank you Marcus," Zosime sighed, looking up at the sky. The storm was dying down, letting the stars come out. Her cloudy pomegranate eyes traced out familiar constellations. "Tell me, does it look any different tonight?" The undead butler turned his one eye to the sky.

"There is a new constellation master." Zosime sucked in a breath and studied it. Her face lost all its color.

"Please make sure Scatty and Zoe are comfortable Marcus. I'll be back." The girl's image flickered like a bad tv image then disappeared.

Zosime landed on Olympus and strode toward the giant temple at its peak. There was only one person who could introduce a new constellation and that specific design…the brunette shook her head. She wouldn't think like that until it was confirmed.

"Lady Artemis," the immortal girl said, bowing deeply. She tried to clamp down on her welling panic. The auburn haired goddess' expression was grim bordering shell-shocked. "Who is the new constellation?" There was a long tense silence. Slowly the goddess turned to her, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Zosime," she whispered. Instantly the brunette felt her knees give out. Zoë Nightshade had been her oldest and closest friend. Her body shook as Artemis crouched down and wrapped the girl in a hug. "She was thinking of the stars when she died Zosime. The stars you showed her."


	17. Breakfast

**A/N Little bit rated M this time the only because of implied sexual interactions. Like I've said before I can't write sex scenes to save my life so yah...Anyway, enjoy and the next chapter Scatty meets Clarisse. How do you think this will go over?**

**PS I own nothing!**

* * *

Zosime sat at the table with her head down and her hands cupped around a mug of tea that had long since gone cold. Outside the wind was wailing, reflecting her feelings. Zoë, the young girl she had introduced to the world, was gone. It wasn't fair, she never got the chance to tell her…

The brunette shook her head slowly and reached up to wipe away the blood red trails on her cheeks. Thinking about it now would do no good. She'd just have to wait until she died herself to utter those words.

As a rule the girl never called upon spirits from the Fields of Punishment or Elysian Fields or the Isle of the Blessed. Those spirits deserved what they got, either eternal punishment or eternal peace, and thus she did not interfere with that. The spirits in the Fields of Asphodel were the only ones she called upon. Taking a little time she could raise and sustain a being like Marcus the butler. On a whim she could summon an army of at least a thousand strong much like the famed zombies most of the world knew.

Zosime rubbed her temples and finally took a sip of her tip. She made a face at the chill before downing the liquid in one gulp. She'd have to pull herself together before Scatty and Zoe woke up. Chiron would be able to explain things better and the Hunters were only going to stay at camp for a few days more. The brunette shook her head and walked over to the window.

"Well fuck," she growled, staring outside. There was a dark mass of hellhounds gathered on her lawn. Pinching the bridge of her nose she put the mug into the sink and started for the door. "I really need a better guard. Travis just sleeps way too much."

"_Occultare, pugna." _The brunette briefly wondered why she always spoke her spells in Latin. She shook her head as the bubble formed over her house. It would keep out all sounds, smells, and light flashes from the coming battle. Zosime really wanted to do this alone.

Taking another skill she learned in yet another Shadowrealm, this one modeled after the anime 'Naruto', Zosime unsealed her chosen weapon from the scroll in her pocket. There was a brief puff of smoke and when it cleared she picked up the familiar battle ax. It was made of celestial bronze, the blade shaped like an omega sign, and had once belonged to the Minatour.

_The fool never did pay me for getting the beast into his blasted maze. _The hellhounds turned to her as she strolled forward, the massive ax held easily in one hand. It was almost twice the size of her but her vampire side lent her a strength she shouldn't have possessed. Zosime shook her head again, dully noting that she was in some form of shock from her friend's death. Normally she would just open up the ground beneath the hellhounds…

Marcus looked up as he became aware of a spell settling over the house. He frowned. The only one able to do such a thing was Zosime herself. Moving silently he went to the kitchen and looked outside to the frozen image. Shaking his head slowly (too fast would make it go flying off he had found out once before) he set about making a breakfast that would satisfy all the parties present.

Zosime grunted as the hellhound's claws finally found their mark. Irked she swung the ax around, taking the monster's head from its shoulders. Craning her neck she saw the wounds were already healing but a slower than normal pace. Her nose twitched slightly, taking in the scents of the animals in the surrounding forests. There was a reason to living way up here, near the Canadian border, and owning a sizeable chunk of land that spanned both countries.

"Oh go back to Tartarus," the brunette grumbled as she dispatched the last hellhound. All around her the golden dust was being swept away in the wind. That would make regenerating hard. Resealing the ax Zosime looked back up at the sky. It was pre-dawn and the constellations were still suspended in their dark back drop. Her cloudy eyes were drawn to the newest one. "I never did tell you just how much you meant to me." Shaking her head the girl set off in pursuit of the cougar that had _dared _wander into her domain.

_In recent times I shudder at the fact I can be sustained on animal blood. That makes me comparable to fucking Edward. As if not belonging to either world wasn't enough now I'm supposed to have golden eyes and glitter in the fucking sunlight. Maybe after this I'll just get a job as a video game tester. Yeah that sounds like something a vampire trying to make a living would do. _

Zosime wiped her hand across her mouth and flicked a fireball at the dead cougar. She really hated the fact she had to drink blood to survive. She hated that she was even still alive even more. Oh she had tried starving to death. That had only brought more pain than she had ever thought was humanly…or inhumanly in her case…possible.

"Breakfast is ready master," Marcus said as the girl flickered back into her kitchen. She nodded and let the spell drop. Her nose twitched again as a breeze came from upstairs. "Shall I let the guests know?"

"Nah they're coming down now. Go enjoy your own breakfast and tell Travis that if he keeps sleeping on the job I'm going to steel his pillow again." The undead butler bowed and exited the room as Zoe and Scatty wandered in. Zosime rubbed her nose. "Enjoy yourselves last night?" Unsurprisingly their faces burned red all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" Zoe hazarded to respond. She reached up to adjust her shirt's collar, hoping like hell the small bite mark wasn't showing. Zosime snorted and set the plate of crepes down on the table.

"I'm Awakened and this is my house. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" The two girls shifted awkwardly and Zosime rolled her eyes. "I'm only teasing for gods' sake. Sit and eat will ya? We're going to leave in about two hours." Zoe's face burned brighter as the couple sat, Scatty flashing a grateful look at the choice for food.

_Oh please tell me…no way. Is this really the first time they've had sex? I mean, eating out the first time? Seriously? Even I pace myself better and I have about as much of a sexual life as a rock. _Keeping her face carefully blank Zosime waited for her sentence to sink in. Not only to hide her thoughts put to hide her pain. _I guess that's one benefit to having cloudy eyes like mine. They're not so much a window to the soul as unclouded. _

"Where are we going?" Scatty asked, carefully placing strawberries onto her crepe. Zosime chewed her own breakfast for a moment, something that was entirely unnecessary if the strong scent of blood coming from her was any indicator.

"Camp Half-Blood. Chiron will be able to answer your questions better and there's an old friend there who I need to talk with." The two girls looked at each other, both wondering if they had imagined the hitch of emotions in the brunette's voice. "And yes when I say Chiron I mean the centaur who trained Hercules." She started insulting the legend under her breath, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Is Camp Half-Blood a place for people like me?" Zoe whispered softly. Zosime tilted her head slightly. "Will I…will I have to stay there?"

"You have me as a friend and you're dating none other than Scathach the Shadow. I think you'll be pretty safe. Oh yes this might help you Scatty." The brunette stood and walked over to one of the cabinets. She rummaged around a bit before pulling out a sword shaped package that was covered in dust. "Eck. Well at least it's not rat droppings." Zosime summoned a small wind and the package was suddenly a gleaming bronze sheath. "Celestial bronze is the only kind of metal that can kill the monsters that will go after Zoe. The blade's good and balanced but I've never really liked it much." She spun the weapon around and offered it hilt first to the Shadow.

"Thanks," Scatty said, gently pulled the blade from its scabbard. It matched the style of the Roman spatha, something she was familiar with. The red head nodded and slipped the blade back into its sheath. It might be a bit longer than her short swords, her preferred weapon, but it was balanced like Zosime said. "So when do we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready." By that time the three had finished breakfast, somehow managing to eat all the crepes. The couple stood and headed for the stairs. "And by the way, the bathroom echoes."


	18. Pick a Color

**A/N Blasted school work. My brain is a little fried from writing three essays so this chapter is shorter than most. Anyway, I still hope you enjoy it and as always, I don't own either of the two stories this is cross-overed with. **

* * *

"_Orange? _Of all the colors available to choose for a camp color you chose _orange_?" Zosime gapped at the various kids running around in jeans and orange shirts of various types. A few noticed the three girls, mainly because of Scatty's brilliant red hair, but they were otherwise ignored. Chiron made a small noise in the back of his throat.

"I thought it was a nice pick," he stated in a slightly defensive tone. The immortal demi-god shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. She took a deep breath before cursing in a low whisper in Ancient Greek. Zoe wondered briefly if it was actually her friend's birth language.

"Is that really the Golden Fleece?" Scatty asked, pointing to the small glittering object in the distance. Chiron sighed and nodded. "Amazing. I didn't realize that it still existed."

"A lot of Ancient Greek things still exist Scathach. Just they exist only in this aspect of the hidden world." The red head nodded slightly, accepting the centaur's explanation. Zoe looked completely awestruck.

"I…wow! Is things like Mount Olympus still around then?" she gasped, jumping and down a little. Chiron smiled in amusement as Zosime wandered a little ahead, a pained expression on her face.

"Yes although it shifts with the West, like the rest of the Greek Mythology. Right now the entrance to Mount Olympus is a special floor at the Empire State Building and the entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles." The two girls turned to their friend.

"That's why you didn't want to tell us at school," Zoe concluded. The brunette grimaced and nodded. "But would it have made much of a difference? I mean, you and Scatty can both kick ass."

"Trust me it would have. Lord Hades has never been found of any demi-god really, because his are so scorned just because of their heritage."

"You talk like you know him." The brunette flashed a bitter smile that allowed the very tips of her fangs to peek out from her lips.

"I do," she stated simply and walked away. Chiron watched her go with a sad look in her eyes.

"That girl…she has endured so much through the years," he commented offhandedly. Then he forced on a fake smile and gestured toward the camp. "Come, I'll show you the rest and answer any question you may have."

"But nothing about Zosime right?" Zoe grumbled, kicking a stray rock. The centaur only gave a sympathetic smile and started walking onward. "Yah nothing. Why am I not surprised?"

"It's really because I know nothing about her myself. She allows very few people truly close and last night she lost one of those few."

"But why?! I mean, she's always so lonely!"

"She views herself as a monster."

"Marcus said the same thing," Scatty reminded her girlfriend. The blackette deflated and looked down guiltily. "Who was the person?"

"The former lieutenant of the Hunters, Zoë Nightshade. Tonight if you can, look at the stars. You should see her constellation."

**POV Switch**

Zosime flinched as Chiron's words washed over her. He didn't know her all that well because after she became immortal she had tried to distance herself from humanity for a while. By the time all the legends came around, with the gods gaining more popularity, she had been around for nearly three hundred years. It hadn't been that hard and most of the legends didn't know of her. Hercules did, only because she liked to beat the shit out of him, but that was about it.

Slowly she strolled toward Cabin Seven. Not wanting to confront anyone she used another technique she had picked up from a different Shadowrealm, this one simply using magic to cloak one's image. It had been their version of invisibility and Zosime found it substantial more reliable than using any invisibility spell or cloak. This was also entirely different from the way her image would flicker then completely disappear. That was teleportation that only worked for a single person. She just liked the added perk of flickering like a bad tv image.

Zosime let the cloak drop as she stepped onto the cabin's porch. Artemis had said that if she ever chose to stay at camp then Cabin Seven would be open, on the account of her time with the Hunters. But the brunette had never once taken up that offer as she had never once stayed at camp for more than a day. And now, since Zoë was dead, she doubted she ever could.

The silence was oppressing in the cabin. Zosime slowly cast her gaze around, taking in the muted and shocked expressions. Most of the girls recognized her from her many run-ins with them (and more than half of those girls she had brought to the Hunters herself) but a few didn't. But they all knew Zoë and they all served Artemis. All were facing the goddess when she entered but they turned to her. A few of the way older girls bowed their heads, as if apologizing for their former lieutenant's death.

Her footsteps were muted but sharp in the oppressing silence. Slowly the brunette took a seat in front of Artemis. Had this been a normal meeting it was the mirror position of sitting on the goddess' left. That was always how it had been done, Zoë on the right and her on the left. And speaking of right there was a black haired girl with electric blue eyes trying to blend in with the shadows.

"How did Zoë die my lady?" Zosime asked in a soft whisper. Choking back a sob Artemis began the tale.


	19. River of Lo-Death

**A/N Eh sorry about the late upload. I just didn't know how to write this chapter and I wanted to do it justice. Hope you enjoy 'cause I think it's meh.**

* * *

"Oh joy to the fucking world," Zosime grumbled as the campers trooped off toward the campfire. Zoe seemed pretty excited by the idea and was practically dragging Scatty along. "You added this too?"

"It helps sometimes," Chiron stated in yet another defensive tone. The brunette snorted and turned her attention to the stars. Her friend's constellation seemed to glitter brightly in the sky. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and turned away. "Are you going to go with the Hunters tonight?"

"No I'll be on my own. I need to clear my head and I'm pretty sure Lord Hades is mad about my decimating a whole pack of hellhounds." For some reason when she said the gods' names the sky never rumbled with thunder. It might have been a sign of respect for her long years or it could be they just didn't think they could break of the long ago formed habit. "Maybe I'll go talk to him."

"Remember you cannot return someone from death Zosime." The immortal demi-god's cruel smile allowed the centaur a small glimpse of her fangs.

"Oh but you can Chiron," she mused, snapping her fingers together. A small skeleton burst from the ground. It regained muscles and skin and fur at an alarming rate. In three seconds the reborn mouse was racing off. "I just never return someone who has gone to either of the two extreme wings of the Underworld. And I would never desecrate the memory of my closest friend like that. I'll be back for Zoe and Scatty tomorrow Chiron. Good night." Her image flickered again before disappearing, her rapidly clearing eyes being the last thing to go.

Zosime breathed in the salty air deeply. Here the sun was still up but it was quickly disappearing. She let the breath go and dropped the act. Here she wouldn't need it and Lord Hades hated it when she did do so…

"Hey Charon how you been?" the immortal asked causing the guard to look up. His bony face seemed to brighten instantly.

"Zosime it's been too long! I've been doing alright. Lord Hades actually gave me a raise! And you my old friend?" She actually managed to crack a smile. Charon was another one of her closer friends. _I make friends with the most unlikeliest of people. First it was Zo__ë__ and then later on it was Charon. _

"I could be better. Zoë…well, you probably escorted her through already." The man's eyes widened slightly and he pulled out a silver coin. She flinched. It was a coin that would always magically appear in the hand of a Hunter the moment they died. The only Hunter to die recently was…

"Are you wanting to talk to her about something?" he asked in a gentle voice. Zosime hesitated. There was that one thing but she had already told herself if would have to wait until she died to utter those words. Slowly she shook her head.

"I have to accept the fact that Zoë is gone to this world. Her spirit and memory live on in the stars and here-" she touched her chest briefly, where her beating heart _should _have been "-but her physical form is no more. No, I'd like to talk to Lord Hades."

"You realize you could just teleport in correct?"

"That'd be rude. And the last thing I want to do right now is piss him off."

"He could kill you."

"Only if he had that blade. You know how prophecies go Charon. He can't even revoke my immortality." The man sighed and nodded. He opened the door to the elevator, leaving a threatening note not to change the channel from his station or they would all pay.

It was almost full, surprising the immortal brunette. She turned to Charon slowly who seemed a little nervous. He was fiddling with that silver coin. Her cleared pomegranate eyes widened.

"She's on here…isn't she?" Zosime asked in a soft whisper. Charon nodded once, a fearful look in his eyes. She remembered briefly the last time he had pissed her off. She had set fire to one of his beloved Italian suits. The brunette fought the urge to take a deep breath. "I'll get to say goodbye…" The two stepped into the elevator.

"Zosime?" Many thought of Zoë's voice to be harsh and snappish. For the brunette it was soft and nearly brought her to her knees. "Is thy…?"

"No but by the gods I wish I was," she whispered back, stepping up to her old friend. From where he controlled the boat Charon shook his head. Those two…if it weren't for the fact the younger was a Hunter and the older viewed herself as a monster he would think they'd be a couple. "I'm sorry I wasn't-" Zoë gently put her finger against the brunette's lips.

"Artemis did not tell thee it was prophesized? That there was nothing thee could do?" Zosime's eyes flashed dangerously but she didn't say anything. Instead she stepped even closer and wrapped her arms around Zoë's waist.

"Damn prophecies." Zoë only smiled slightly at the older girl. As she settled into the embrace she looked upward, toward where the stars would be. It was something that had happened often enough before, just after the younger girl was banned from the Garden. About three years later Zoë had joined the Hunt and Zosime had gone toe to toe with some fool from her other half's world. "Artemis made a constellation for you."

"I know. I can feel it." She touched her chest gently as the shore came into view. It was only then that Zosime realized how slow the boat had been going. The brunette glanced back at Charon who had an innocent expression on his bony face.

The two remained silent for the remainder of the trip. Zosime had to blink rapidly to keep the tears from falling. Zoë stopped looked at the ceiling and buried her face against the brunette's chest. Neither really wanted to let go after the small conversation. From the moment they separated Zosime would no longer be able to visit when she wanted and the dead couldn't talk with the living.


	20. Claim to a Birthright

**A/N Yah normal disclaimer. Own nothing and if you want to know the symbol that appeared above Zoe's head punch in 'Hecate's Wheel' into a Google Images search. It's that sort of thing that's hard to describe and better to draw.**

* * *

"Why exactly are you making me do this?" Scatty grumbled as her girlfriend forced her to sit down. Zoe just grinned like an excited little kid causing the red head to groan. Everything was so new and exciting to her…and granted everything was new to the Shadow. Until they had gotten to the camp she had doubted Zosime's words. Now, faced with all this, she had to accept it.

_Seeing is believing _she mused, listening to some kids start a song. The fire reacted with the feelings of the crowd, growing in strength and turning brighter the happier they felt. It was during one song that Scatty noticed the clouded eyed brunette was nowhere to be seen.

This gave the red head reason to relax. Things had changed since Zosime had admitted to being a va- half-vampire. The tension and wariness in her shoulders had increased and her hands kept clenching constantly, like she had been expecting Scatty to attack. Given her past dealings with her blood drinking cousins the red head couldn't blame the other immortal. Every time she crossed one of them Scatty made sure to kill the blood drinkers as best she could. It hurt a little yes, to be killing a very distant relative, but in the end it helped protect mankind a little bit more.

Scatty sighed and reflected on how Zosime also mentioned how Aoife would know about the brunette. There was an old memory niggling at the back of her mind, one so old and so unimportant she had pushed it aside to be forgotten. Scatty rubbed her forehead and let it wash over her.

"_Hello Scathach," Aoife greeted with a bemused smile. The younger twin grinned sheepishly as her sister's eyes raked over the gash in her side. "What managed to get you this time?"_

"_A hellhound," she answered, applying a little more pressure to the wound. "Only my blades passed right through it. It finally died after I threw it off a cliff." Surprisingly Aoife didn't raise an eyebrow, just held open the door. Scatty flashed a grateful smile at her sister and stepped inside the building. _

"_I've come across like hellhounds before," she mused, sticking her head into a nearby pantry. Scatty shifted and sat down gingerly on the couch, trying not to get blood on it. "They can only be hurt by celestial bronze." _

"_That crap? I think I might just spend some time in another Shadowrealm for a while then." Aoife chuckled and shook her head, tossing a wade of bandages at the Shadow's head. Scatty caught it and deftly began wrapping up her side. "What are you still doing here anyway? I thought you were going to get out as soon as you kicked that fool's ass." She was referring to the bastard that had tried raping the older twin. _

"_Something…came up," Aoife mused, her voice suddenly softer. Scatty glanced up at her twin. There was a look on her face that Scatty didn't recognize at all. _

"_Mam__á__? I think I hit my head a little harder than you thought. There's two of you now." The small voice belonged to the tiny brunette that had walked into the room, holding her head. Her glazed pomegranate eyes flickered between the two red heads. A frown started forming on her face. "No wait…there's differences."_

"_Yes little one there is," Aoife said in that same gentle tone. Scatty suddenly realized this was the something. Somehow her older twin had ended up with taking care of a small little human. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Confused." Aoife sighed and walked over to the small girl. She effortless swept up the child who responded by giving a small smile and snuggling into the red head's shoulder. Scatty quickly closed her mouth. This was a side she had never seen before in her sister._

"_Shh little one," the older twin hummed, gently sitting down beside Scatty. Ducking her head the Shadow went back to bandaged her side. Those pomegranate eyes trained on her were a little disturbing. There was something older and ancient about them, something that didn't belong in a mortal human… "This is my younger twin Scathach. Scathach this is Zosime, my adopted daughter." The small girl beamed at the last words while Scatty felt her mouth drop open again. Adopted daughter?!_

Back in the present Scatty drew in a quick breath. No wonder the brunette seemed familiar and fought like Aoife. She had grown up thinking Aoife was her mom! That didn't explain why it had seemed Zosime had been holding back in their fight at Halloween. Maybe she used her aura often during such battles?

Scatty shook her head and let out a soft groan as another memory pushed its way to the surface. She blinked in shock and wondered why she had forgotten about this one. This had almost been Joan's first real fight with someone else…

_Scatty and Joan had walked away from the camp to train in peace for a little while. Neither one really like the idea of having nearly a hundred men watching them as they fought against each other. It was the last thing they needed, besides you know, the English attacking. _

"_So you're the one the French have all their hopes riding on then?" a voice suddenly called. Joan jumped nearly a foot in the air as a figure dropped to the ground from the trees. Scatty tensed, gripping the hilts of her swords. For her not to sense someone… "Interesting. And being trained by the Shadow no less hmm." _

"_Who are you?!" Joan managed to demand, drawing her long sword. A chuckle sounded from the shadows as the figure stepped out. _

_The English warrior had sharp pomegranate eyes that held a cold calculating edge to them. Her cheek bones were a little more pronounced that usual and her skin too pale for an obvious scout. The metal of her gloves and boots had been blacked with soot and her brown hair was tied back in a functional bun. A single short sword hung from her belt, the metal bits of the scabbard also blackened with soot. _

"_Who I am is nobody yet anybody at once. The English have one sole purpose for me and that is to assess the enemy's strengths. So Miss Jeanne I have come here on behalf of England to challenge you in a duel that will never be remembered in history." _

Scatty shook her head as she remembered those words. Thinking back now, considering where Joan was at with her training and how much time had passed since Scatty had last since Zosime, it was very surprisingly that Joan had won that duel. It had ended almost three hours after the challenge had been made, with the blonde French woman panting heavily even as she kept her sword point just under the brunette's chin.

_Nobody yet anybody. I'm betting you could have gone on to be a great hero in many lands but you never did Zosime. _Zoe broke her thoughts by leaning against her side, shivering slightly. Scatty smiled and wrapped her arms around the blackette. The mortal girl hummed in content and snuggled closer. A few girls that Chiron had said were children of Aphrodite giggled.

"It's time to go to bed cam-"

"Look!" One of the boys cut the centaur off by pointing above Zoe's head. Alarmed Scatty looked up.

"What the hell?!" the blackette gasped, looking at the burning symbol above her head. It was a circle of sorts, with some sort smaller circle inside it. Branching from this smaller circle were three tabs of sorts. Inside the circle was a pinwheel with six points.

"Your bloodline has been determined Zoe," Chiron said. He sounded like he knew this was going to happen. "Lady Hecate is your mother."

"_To power the room…pure untainted magic is to be used." _


End file.
